


Him Or Her? A Pipabeth Story

by Super_Fangirl4TheWin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, No Idea What Other Tags To Include Now XD, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Will Add More Later, Work In Progress, light fluff, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Fangirl4TheWin/pseuds/Super_Fangirl4TheWin
Summary: TRIALS OF APOLLO SPOILERS. TAKES PLACE AFTER THE BURNING MAZE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Annabeth and Percy are slowly growing apart. They've done everything together; gone through Tartarus together. When Percy decides to spend time with his mom for Summer instead of with Annabeth at Camp, it is just the starting point for their downfall. Confining in her best friend helps Annabeth cope with the distance between her and Percy, but what happens when the shrinking spot in her heart starts to be filled with love for someone else?After Jason's death, Piper is back at Camp Half-Blood. However, she isn't herself anymore and won't let anyone talk to her properly. Besides her best friend Annabeth of course. But when Piper starts noticing little things about Annabeth that may lead to more than just 'best friend' feelings, will Piper be ready? Especially after Jason's death?Now, with Annabeth and Piper growing closer and becoming more than just best friends, how will their friends react? How will Percy react?





	1. Chapter One

The sun was shining, campers were milling about, doing what they do everyday, and Piper was lying on her bed contemplating life.  
She had been trying for weeks to take the advice Chiron had given her but to no avail.  
“Move on but don’t forget. He wouldn’t want you to forget. He would want you to continue on without him,” He had said after the news spread through camp. Piper winced at the memory. She was not proud of how she had reacted. Screamed at Chiron that he didn’t know what Jason would or wouldn’t want before promptly bursting into tears and running into the forest where she hid for two days before Hazel found her. 

After that everyone had spent their time trying to comfort her; Her cabin-mates constantly gave her advice on how to move on (heck even Drew seemed sad for her), Kids she didn’t even know would stop her to apologize for something they didn’t cause, her friends did their overall best to comfort her at all times. 

Of course, nothing got through to her. Piper couldn’t seem to stop blaming herself. Couldn’t stop thinking about him. Jason. The choruses of ‘It’s not your fault’ ‘It was fate’ ‘You couldn’t stop it happening’ echoed constantly in her brain driving her crazy. It was her fault. It was her fault at the situation they were in when he died. 

Maybe, just maybe, things would have been better if she hadn’t broken up with Jason. Maybe if they had still been together when it happened it would be different. No, She thought dryly. It wouldn’t have mattered. He would still be dead all the same.

The sound of a door handle turning interrupted Piper from her thoughts and she turned her head, expecting one of her siblings to walk into the cabin. Instead, she saw Annabeth walking in. Also not very surprising as her friends made almost as regular appearances as her own cabin members. 

“Hey,” Annabeth spoke softly as she closed the door behind her, “You need to come out again. You’ve been in this cabin for three days. The others are worried.”  
“No. I can’t,” Piper spoke, equally as soft, as Annabeth sat down on the edge of her bed.  
Annabeth sighed. Piper watched her eyes flicker with something she couldn’t tell before Annabeth spoke again.  
“Piper, It’s unhealthy lying in here and not doing anything. You’ll drive yourself crazy without any distractions. At least participate in capture the flag tomorrow. Or come out for dinner or breakfast.” Annabeth pleaded. Piper leaned back. Nothing can help. Not even distractions.  
“No, Annabeth, I’m not moving. Distractions won’t help. You won’t understand, at least you still have a boyfriend,” Piper replied, surprised at the hatred in her words. After she spoke, Annabeth flinced. It was barely noticeable, and Piper thought it was the way she spoke before catching a glance at Annabeth’s eyes. A far away look mixed with sadness appeared in her eyes. The stormy grey had dulled to a softer grey but Piper noticed a hidden anger in her eyes also. 

“Piper? You OK?” Annabeth was looking at her, head tilted in confusion. Hey eyes had gone from their faraway look back to having the sympathetic look in them. Those eyes… Piper shook her head and looked away, mumbling a quick “Yeah I’m fine” before flipping onto her stomach with her face on her pillow.  
A sigh of frustration came from behind her and she felt a hand rest softly on her back. Annabeth spoke from next to her.  
“At least promise me something.”  
Piper turned her head and saw Annabeth kneeling next to her bed, her eyes level with Piper’s own. “What, Chase?” She responded.  
“Promise me you’ll join in with Capture the flag tomorrow. Athena and Aphrodite cabins are on the same team and it will be nice to have someone there I can talk to besides my siblings,” Annabeth pleaded. She never pleads Piper thought briefly. “Especially since Percy isn’t here..” Annabeth added, grimacing slightly. Piper could tell Annabeth wasn’t telling her something, or was trying to but didn’t know what to say.  
She sighed, rubbing her face with her hands before replying. It must mean a lot if she decided to plead. That is such an un-Annabeth like thing.  
“Fine, I’ll join capture the flag tomorrow.” She grumbled. Annabeth’s face lit up, her eyes brightening to a startling nice grey. 

“Thanks Piper. I’d suggest also getting dinner. If I were you, I wouldn’t want to accidentally spill drinks or food on your siblings belongings.”  
Piper laughed slightly and Annabeth got up from her place next to the bed, a look of satisfaction at getting a happy response out of her, and walked over to the door. Wait, wasn’t Percy supposed to arrive tonight? Won’t he be here for Capture the flag tomorrow?

“Wait! Annabeth,” Piper spoke, watching as Annabeth turned back towards her, the door half opened. “Yeah Piper?”  
“What did you mean about Percy not being here for Capture the flag? Isn’t he supposed to arrive tonight?” Piper asked. She watched as a dark look passed over Annabeth’s face. Annabeth seemed to hesitate before responding.  
“Uh, well,” Annabeth’s eyebrows furrowed and it looked like she was trying to figure out what to say. “He, He’s staying at his mom’s for the Summer.”  
“But-”  
“Don’t worry about it Piper,” She responded quickly. Too quick. “I’ve got to go so...hopefully see you at dinner.” With that Annabeth left shutting the door not so quietly behind her, leaving Piper confused.  
She decided to use this confusion to keep her mind off of Jason’s death and try and figure out what was bothering Annabeth. Whatever it was, it concerned Percy, and whatever it was, was not good.


	2. Chapter Two

Annabeth pulled her drachma out of her pocket. She was getting ready to Iris message Percy, standing in the Poseidon cabin in front of the small fountain. Percy was supposed to be arriving at camp later but had yet to tell her exactly when he would be arriving.  
Tossing the coin into the fountain, she spoke the words.  
“Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, Accept my offering and show me Percy Jackson, uh, wherever he is.”

The mist from the fountain shimmered, revealing an image of Percy lying asleep on his bed with various books and papers spread out around him. Normally Annabeth would have laughed at the sight, but she couldn’t help but think about how distance her and Percy had gotten lately. She cleared her throat before speaking.  
“Uh, hey Percy.”  
Percy sat up sudden, books scattering around him as he looked towards the Iris message screen that had appear. “Hey Annabeth.” He smiled goofily, but the smile didn’t seem to reach his eyes like it always had. “What brings you to Iris message me?”  
“Well,” Annabeth started, hesitant, “You said you were coming to camp tonight.” She looked around what she could see of his room and it didn’t look like anything had been packed. “You are still coming, aren’t you?” She asked hopeful. Percy lowered his gaze so that he was looking down at his bed.  
“Well, I kinda decided to stay with my mom for Summer. So I can study more and all. I really need to pass school. And I haven’t spent time with my mom much.”  
“How long have you known that you were going to stay instead”  
“Uh…. Two weeks?”  
“And you didn’t tell me?!” Annabeth couldn’t believe it. Sure they were slowly growing further apart despite how much she wished they weren’t, but this was Percy. He told her everything. Annabeth watched as a guilty looked crossed over Percy’s face.

“I’m sorry Wise Girl. I should have told you. I thought that, it would be better for a bit if we were apart to figure things out, ya know?”  
“NO-” Annabeth stopped herself. She sighed. Wanting nothing more but to yell at Percy about everything, she stopped herself. Unfortunately, I understand where he is coming from.  
“I understand, Percy. I got to go check on Piper now. The whole ordeal with Jason and stuff.” He nodded in understanding.  
“Right well, see you.. Later then Wise Girl.”  
“Later Seaweed Brain,” She answered back, swiping her hand through the mist screen, cutting the connection.

She couldn’t help but think, on her way to check on Piper, how little power their nicknames had held. As if they were now no more than instincts that held no meaning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth left the Aphrodite cabin with questions. She was still concerned about Piper, but something seemed off about her. She had seemed to drift off multiple times, but not with the same look that she often got when thinking about Jason and his death. It was a different look, one of confusion and.. Interest? Annabeth couldn’t tell and it was bugging her.  
Piper had also seemed concerned about what Annabeth had said about Percy. Considering Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Annabeth was certain Piper could tell something was up between her and Percy.  
And to top it all off, her eyes had met Piper’s stunning eyes that changed constantly at one point and- Did she just describe Piper’s eyes as stunning? She had to admit that Piper did have nice eyes.  
Shaking her head, Annabeth and continued walking down to the beach where some other campers had set up a game of volleyball. Anything to keep her mind off her questions.

She’d just reached the beach and saw that some of the campers had started a game. Walking over to where Hazel, Frank and Reyna were sitting, she noticed their faces soften in concern when she sat down.  
“Are you ok Annabeth?” Hazel asked.  
“Yeah I’m fine,” She replied. Hazel and Frank didn’t look convinced. She couldn’t tell what Reyna was thinking. “Hey,” Hazel piped up, “You were checking on Piper right?” Reyna looked mildly surprised.  
“She’s still grieving over Jason?”  
Annabeth nodded. “I think it’s more of the fact she feels guilty about breaking up with him not long before he… passed. She seemed odd when I was in there though...She didn’t seem.. Off by any chance when you were talking with her earlier Hazel?”  
“No… I don’t think so. Why?” Annabeth contemplated saying what she noticed, especially about Piper’s weird drifting off but something in the back of her mind was telling her not too. Shaking her head she responded. “Doesn’t matter. It was nothing.”  
A short bark came from one of Reyna’s dogs that she hadn’t noticed before, Aurum she remembered, and Reyna lifted her eyebrow. Annabeth sighed. Sometimes it’s annoying that those dogs can detect lies.  
“Fine. It wasn’t nothing… Just something I noticed. It doesn’t matter though. I’m just over-thinking, like always.” Annabeth turned away from the others to look at the volleyball game that was still going on. Although the three sitting next to her started watching the game she could tell Hazel wasn’t letting Annabeth’s stay unnoticed by the worried glances she kept giving her.  
It’s fine, She thought, I’ll figure it out properly later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Percy’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy sat on his bed, rubbing his face in his hands. As much as he wouldn’t like to admit it, He and Annabeth had started drifting further apart. And as much as spending time with his mom and getting work done to pass school were reasons why he had chosen to stay home for Summer, the main reason was what he had told Annabeth: So they could distance themselves and work it out.  
His mom chose that moment to walk in. She had made a batch of blue cookies and carried them into the room. Percy looked up, and the look on his face must have showed something as Sally instantly stopped smiling as brightly and her face turned to looking worried.  
“Is everything ok Percy?” She sat down on the edge of his bed and offered him the cookies. He took one but didn’t eat it.  
“Annabeth Iris messaged me,” He spoke. She looked at him sympathetically.  
“Is this about you deciding to stay here for Summer? I could always take you to Camp-”  
“No, no,” He stopped his mom. “I feel bad but I feel like it was the best thing to do. Annabeth looked like she could tell as well. I still love her, I do, but, I don’t know..” He trailed off laying down backwards onto his bed. Sally still looked down at him. “We’ve been through so much. Friend’s since we were 12. And we’ve been through Tartarus. But it’s like we’ve grown further apart you know?” He looked towards his mom hopefully. She looked back with a small, sad smile on her face.  
“I wouldn’t know, I’m sorry Percy.” She paused. “Annabeth was a sweet girl. The only thing I can tell you, is whatever happens, I hope you two still stay friends at the very least.” Her face brightened sudden and a semi-forced smile spread across her face.  
"At least have some of these cookies. They always cheer you up.”

She left the room, leaving the platter of cookies on Percy’s bed. But despite what she said, nothing could stop the deep feeling of despair at the thought of losing his girlfriend, and the thought that both of them knew the fate of their relationship was inevitable.


	3. Chapter Three

Noises of other campers filled the air as everyone prepared equipment for Capture the flag and discussed strategies. Piper adjusted her helmet on her head for what seemed like the hundredth time as she half-listened to her team discussing what to do. She wanted nothing more than to lie back down in her cabin, but yesterday she had promised Annabeth that she’d play capture the flag so here she was.

Piper watched as Annabeth talked, noting the dark look behind her eyes and the shadows under then. She mustn’t have slept last night, Piper wondered. She had noticed earlier how multiple people had asked Annabeth questions asking if anything was wrong and no-one had yet to get an answer. Guess I got lucky yesterday. 

Of course, despite Annabeth’s attempts to push everyone away from the matter, it seemed to be obvious whatever the problem was, was about Percy. Piper had heard multiple people who were worried about Annabeth talk about it. Oh and Piper’s siblings. Piper was awoken this morning due to her siblings having a lengthy discussion about Annabeth and Percy, what could’ve happened, and who was next in line to get with either of them. Of course, this discussion was being led by Drew. 

“Piper!” A shout caught her attention. She saw everyone in her group had already started running off to start the game and Annabeth was standing in front of her with her eyebrow raised. 

“Sorry Annabeth, just thinking about things,” Piper spoke. Annabeth started jogging into the forest and Piper followed, not knowing what to do having ignored most of the conversation. 

“What were you thinking about? Oh, by the way, you’re with Chiara, Mitchell, Damien, the Stoll’s, Nico and I as the group to find the flag.” 

I shook my head. “Doesn’t matter. And you sure you didn’t just want me here as your best friend?” Annabeth laughed. 

“I guess I could include that. As well as the fact you are great at offense and it was this or on defense with Clarisse’s group. The defense for her group, in case you were wondering, was not picked by her, much to her dismay.” This time it was my turn to laugh. 

“Come on,” Annabeth spoke, running faster, “We need to catch up to the others.”

“I mean, we don’t have to…” Piper ran faster when Annabeth shot her a look, her face looking stern but her stormy grey eyes giving it away with the playful look in them. 

Piper quickly looked away when she realized she had been staring at Annabeth’s eyes. She shook her head confused. Why..? What..? 

She turned back to the front to watch where she was going and slowed to a stop when she noticed Annabeth had caught up to the others. She shot a quick look at Annabeth who was busy rushing through the plan with others. Piper didn’t know what she was expecting but didn’t get anything helpful. After listening in to Annabeth rushing through the plan, with the odd statement by the others, their mini-group waited to get the flag. 

The other team’s flag was in a small clearing ahead of us, guarded by a fairly large group of defenders. It was propped up on a large rock in the center. The plan was to wait for their actual attack team to sprint in from their left and right to distract the defenders. If their actual attack team ran in from opposite their current hiding spot, Piper heard the others discussing, the defenders of the other team’s flag would expect another attack opposite. This way, their group could run in from the side to get to the flag. 

Their attack groups suddenly ran in and started fighting the defenders. When they were distracted, Annabeth gave the signal and Piper and the others sprinted into the clearing. She heard startled cries and shouts coming from the other team but there was nothing they could do as they were being attacked by the others. A few of them managed to slip away from the main group being attacked and ran towards the small group Piper was a part of. 

Nico and the Stoll’s split off to the right and Mitchell, Damien and Chiara to the left leaving Piper and Annabeth to get the flag. Piper slipped back a bit, letting Annabeth run ahead, so she could watch and make sure no-one attacked her from behind. Just a bit further, Piper thought. She could see Annabeth had almost reached the flag ahead of them when a shout echoed around the clearing. 

“We got the flag!”

Piper turned her head to see a group from the other walking into the clearing holding their flag. Damn. 

She turned back around, to quickly realize that Annabeth had skidded to a stop before the flag and was watching the other group too. Piper didn’t have time to stop as she had been sprinting at full speed and ran into Annabeth, causing them both to fall to the ground, Piper falling on top of Annabeth. For a few seconds, They both lay there, looking at each other with faces close, before Piper quickly stood up turning back to the commotion. Oh, my Gods what is wrong with me?! What was that? She walked towards the main group of campers that had started walking back to camp. Nothing, she reminded herself, it was just a quick mistake. 

She pushed herself through the main group and started running back to camp, hoping no one had seen what happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper lay on her bed, her siblings preparing to sleep around her while also talking amongst each other. They had sensed something was up, but Piper, not knowing herself, was unable to tell them anything. Not like she would if she could anyway. 

She had managed to avoid Annabeth for the rest of the day. She still didn’t know exactly why she was avoiding her, but earlier had assumed it was the embarrassment. Now, Piper wasn’t sure, but she still didn’t know. She wasn’t even totally sure what she was trying to figure out.

Piper sighed. All these thoughts were starting to frustrate her. At least, she thought dryly, they’re keeping my mind off Jason. 

A tap on Piper’s shoulder dragged her from her thoughts as she turned to look at her younger sister Lacy. 

“Piper, are you Ok? You seem frustrated, and distracted.” Her blonde pigtails bobbed behind her as she sat down on the edge of Piper’s bed her head tilted in worry. Piper nodded. 

“I’m fine, Lacy. Nothing to wor-”

“Hey,” Piper turned to see Mitchell looking at her with a smirk playing on his lips, “This doesn’t have anything to do with what happened at capture the flag earlier does it?” unfortunately his question got the attention of all the others in the cabin and they stopped their conversations to look in interest. 

“No, it doesn’t..” She started. 

“Oh!” Lacy exclaimed. “Do you like someone else now?” Piper could feel heat rising on her cheeks. Why am I reacting like this? I don’t like someone else… Do I? 

“No I don't-” She began to answer but was cut off. Again. 

“Oh? What’s this? Did Piper get herself a crush? You know, it’s nice that you’re moving on now-”

“I don’t have a crush on anyone Drew,” Piper growled. She turned to Mitchell. “Don’t you dare mention what happened to anyone.” He shrugged nonchalantly causing Piper’s suspicion to rise. “It’s fine if I don’t tell anyone. I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one who saw. Just the only one in this cabin.”

Piper sighed and lay down on her bed, turned so that she was facing the wall. She heard multiple voices of frustration when Mitchell told them that it wasn’t his right to tell. Of course, if he was right, the whole camp would know about the incident by tomorrow. She didn’t understand why she was worrying so much. Her and Annabeth were just best friends and they could tell everyone that. 

She closed her eyes and shut off her thoughts as best as she could. Slowly, as the noise in the cabin died down, she managed to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Annabeth paced around in the Athena cabin. Why?! What?! But- Argh!   
Her mind was spinning from all the different thoughts in her head after what happened at the capture the flag game two days ago. She couldn’t go a few seconds without her mind going towards what had happened. How their faces had been mere inches apart. Not to mention the quick moments when their eyes met. Piper’s eyes. Gods, what was she thinking about?! Annabeth scowled in frustration, quickening her pace.   
She noticed a couple of her siblings walk into the cabin. They must have noticed something was off because they instantly stopped what they had been talking about.   
“Are you okay Annabeth?” She stopped her pacing when her brother Malcolm spoke and sat down on her bed sighing, contemplating how to answer. It’s not like, She thought, I can just say ‘No I’m not fine. I’m feeling things I haven’t felt since all the time spent with Percy, I don’t know what to do, and when I look at my best friend my eyes immediately stray to her beautiful eyes and those lips—Gods what is wrong with me?!   
“Annabeth?” Annabeth looked up to realise a few of her siblings had gathered around and were looking at her with concern.   
“Yeah, sorry. Just... I’m fine, really.”   
“Is this about Percy?” One of her sisters asked. Annabeth was mildly surprised.   
“Huh? Oh, uh… Yeah, it is.” Annabeth inwardly cringed at her awful attempt at lying. She was too distracted obviously. None of the others seemed like they believed her, she definitely didn’t believe herself, but they decided to leave it.   
“Well, if you really think you are okay... Then I guess just find one of us if you need someone to talk to,” Malcolm spoke. He gave another wary, concerned glance her way before going back to what him and the others were discussing before-hand.   
With no one else talking to her, Annabeth decided to go for a walk outside. See how her other friends we doing maybe. 

She walked outside. A large group of campers were hanging around in the large space circled by the cabins. Annabeth walked up to where Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Reyna, and Piper were standing.   
“Hey guys. What’s going on?”   
Thalia snorted but there was a far away look in her eyes. “Nothing. It’s just a new camper. I honestly don’t see what’s got everyone excited.”  
“Hey,” Hazel spoke up, “It’s not ‘just a new camper’, It’s a couple young kids. A boy about nine or ten and a girl that looks about three or four. They were brought in by one of the satyrs”   
Annabeth looked over the crowd of campers and there was, indeed, a couple young kids in the middle of the clearing being talked to by Chiron, Will, and a couple other older kids that were good with the young ones. She noticed that both the kids had blonde hair and blue eyes and realised that the far away look in Thalia’s eyes was her remembering Jason.

Annabeth almost had to laugh when she realised how opposite the kids were reacting. The young girl who couldn’t have been older than 5, was holding the shock of someplace new and multiple others around well, and had a stern curious and determined expression on her face. The boy however was crying with a look of terror and panic on his face and appeared to be the one that Chiron and the others were trying to calm down.   
“She could be a hunter when she’s older,” Annabeth heard Thalia mutter. She turned to her left and her eyes met Piper’s for a second before she turned away quickly. Annabeth had a weird feeling in her chest. Weird, she thought, but recognisable. The thing annoying her was the question why.   
She looked over again at Piper who was looking to her right. Piper had been ignoring her since during the capture the flag game and it was starting to bother Annabeth. They were best friends. Granted, they did have other friends to talk to and Piper’s best friend had been Leo, but ever since the war and the loss of Leo, Piper and her had become closer (Of course, Leo was back now, but he now had Calypso and was rarely seen at Camp anymore). And now suddenly, because of one stupid accident, they weren’t talking.   
Of course, Annabeth had to partially blame herself. Especially since in the two days since the game that Piper hadn’t talked to her, she herself hadn’t tried to talk to Piper either. Maybe I should just talk to her…. Why am I hesitating?! She shook her head in annoyance. She’s just my best friend. Plus, I’ve faced worse. Not that talking to someone is bad. 

“ANNABETH!” Annabeth looked up at the sudden shout of her name to find Thalia standing in front of her. Hazel and Frank stood back a bit and Reyna stood off to the side shaking her head. “Good. I’ve said your name a few times now. You realise everyone has left now, right?”   
“What? Oh…” She looked around and noticed that everyone had left. The only ones left were her and the others. Minus Piper.   
“Uh, hey guys, where did Piper go?” Annabeth asked, directing the question at all of them.   
“I think she went back to her cabin, didn’t she?” Hazel answered.   
“She must off. I can’t think of any other place she would have gone. Any reason why you’re asking?” Reyna said. She shared a quick glance with Thalia who smirked. Odd.   
“I just wanted to talk to her. I guess I’ll have to check her cabin then. Thanks.” Annabeth waved them goodbye and started walking over to the Aphrodite cabin. 

She reached the door and opened it. When she looked inside, she didn’t see Piper. A couple of the other kids noticed her, and one of the girls she believed was named Lacy, spoke.   
“Hey, you’re Annabeth right? Who are you looking for?”   
“You don’t happen to be looking for Piper, do you?” A boy, Mitchell she remembered, asked quickly. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the tone in the boys’ voice.   
“Yeah, I’m looking for Piper. She is my best friend after all. Do you know where she is?” Mitchell just smirked, shrugging his shoulders.   
“I think she went for a walk. To the beach maybe? She seemed pretty distracted when she came in here a few minutes ago,” Lacy answered.   
“Cool, thanks Lacy,” Annabeth said. Giving a quick nod to them, she left the Aphrodite cabin, closing the door behind her. She sighed in frustration when she was outside. “Why does she have to be so hard to find,” She grumbled. Luckily, she had an idea on where Piper had gone and began jogging in that direction. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It didn’t take Annabeth long to get to where she had assumed Piper was. She slowed to a walk when she noticed Piper. She was sitting at the edge of a small cliff overlooking the ocean. It was a cliff, Piper had told her once, that her and Jason often sat atop just to talk and spend time away from everyone else.   
Annabeth walked forwards slowly, sitting down in silence next to Piper, so as not to interrupt Piper’s quiet thinking. The gentle waves crashed against the bottom of the cliff below them and the sounds of seagulls could be heard in the distance.   
“Jason died out over water,” Piper spoke quietly. Annabeth continued staring out at the water. Reminds me of Percy.   
“You’re thinking of Percy, aren’t you?” Piper turned towards her, her answer almost as if she read had read Annabeth’s thoughts.   
“Sorry,” Annabeth murmured softly. Piper looked at her in disbelief.   
“Sorry? What for? I’m the one that chose to ignore you for two days.”  
Annabeth shook her head. “Yeah but I also chose to ignore you. I could have tried talking to you or something. Plus, I’ve just come here to talk to you and you probably don’t even want to talk.”   
Piper sighed and looked down. “I have a feeling we both know what you wanted to talk about, and it’s probably the reason why I've been ignoring you for days.” Of course, Annabeth thought, she is a daughter of Aphrodite after all.   
“Well,” She started. Piper turned to look at her again. “How about we both sit here and think about other things? We can think of Jason and Percy maybe? We don’t have to talk about…. Whatever it is…”  
Piper looked at her, thoughtfully. “What did happen between you and Percy? Did you, ya know……”  
“Break up? No. I don’t think either can face the horror of having to do that…. Especially after everything we’ve been through.” Piper nodded.   
“So we are just going to sit here then? Ignore whatever it is bothering the both of us and leave the matter for now?” Piper asked.  
“Yeah...If you want to of course. Just sit here thinking. Like best friends.”  
“Yep. Like best friends.” Piper smiled at that but the smile looked almost forced. Regardless, Piper turned back to looking out at the sun setting and Annabeth did the same. Hopefully we can talk about this some other time, Annabeth thought, or else I’m going to go insane.   
She got tired of sitting up and lay down on her back, so she was facing the sky rather than the horizon. Grass rustled beside her and she noticed Piper doing the same. 

Annabeth wouldn’t be able to say how much time passed in silence, but eventually she felt herself drifting off to sleep, not Percy on her mind, but Piper.


	5. Chapter Five

Piper groaned, waking up. Her eyes fluttered open before closing quickly, the sunlight from above too much to bear. The first thing she noticed was how high in the sky the sun was. It’s probably almost noon. The second thing she noticed was how uncomfortable she was; lying on her back on solid ground. The third thing she noticed was the weight of an arm, draped across her stomach. What…? Turning to her right she was startled to see Annabeth lying next to her, her face close to Piper’s own, and her body facing Piper. She looks so peaceful like this, Piper thought. Beautiful even.   
“Annabeth,” She spoke softly, starting to sit up and moving Annabeth’s arm off her. Annabeth’s eyelids fluttered and she whispered.   
“Percy…”   
Piper sighed. She didn’t want to have to wake Annabeth up. She turned to look behind her when she thought she heard something. Voices… Holy Hera! They must be looking for us!  
“Annabeth! Wake up!” Piper spoke, urgency laced in her voice. Annabeth opened her eyes.   
“Huh…? Wha—Oh my Gods!” She stood up suddenly, panic in her eyes and a hint of red rising to her cheeks. “We slept here all night? The others must be looking! Any thoughts could be going through their minds right now. What if they think something happened to us? What if they think something happened between us?” Piper felt heat rising to her cheeks at that last comment. Annabeth must have realised something because Piper saw her turn away, also blushing.   
“Well,” Piper started, “I did hear voices just a few seconds ago. That’s why I woke you up quickly. Plus they probably think something happened to us. Also, we did kinda fall asleep here...Together...”   
“Yeah, but...Just as best friends...Ya know—Wait what was that?” Annabeth fixed her attention towards the trees behind them, opposite the horizon and the cliff. Yep...Just as best friends...Because that’s what we are. Best friends as we will always be. Nothing more. Piper thought. But despite how much she thought this, she couldn’t help but feel sad at the idea. The idea of only being best friends and nothing more with Annabeth. 

Piper was quickly pulled from her thoughts when Annabeth grabbed her arms, a panicked look on her face.   
“Piper! I can hear voices coming this way. What do we do?”  
“Why are you asking me? You’re the smart one here!”  
“Yeah but… I don’t know.”  
Piper laughed. “Annabeth Chase, not knowing something? That’s a first.” Annabeth scowled and playfully slapped Piper’s arm. “Shut up McLean. Still, we need to do something.”  
“Do something? Like what? Whoever’s coming this way will be here in a matter of a few seconds now. What are we panicking about again anyways?”  
“That when they find out something bad hasn’t happened to us they’ll think something we did something...together?”   
“Ah.” They were silent for a few seconds, not meeting each other’s eyes. 

Piper so desperately wanted to say something, anything. Wanted to look into those eyes like grey diamonds but couldn’t.   
“Hey, Piper?” Annabeth’s voice spoke, suspicion in her voice.  
“Yeah…?”  
“It’s gone awfully quiet, don’t you think?” Now that Piper thought about it, it had gone quiet. Surely whoever we heard would have been here by now.  
Piper watched as Annabeth casually leaned down and picked up a stone off the ground, twirling it between her fingers, almost absent-mindedly. Her face still held the suspicious expression, but a slight gleam in her eyes was all Piper needed to tell Annabeth was up to something.   
“You don’t think they could’ve gone back, surely?” Piper asked, pretending she didn’t know Annabeth was planning something. I know what she suspects is up.   
Annabeth shook her head. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Or fake thought anyways.   
“No…. Whoever we heard wouldn’t have gone back. We were probably talking loud enough for anyone within our hearing range to hear us. They’re probably—” Quick as a flash, Annabeth spun around. Piper watched the rock that Annabeth had been holding leave her hand as she threw it into the tree line. A string of curse words and rustling leaves could be heard from the trees.   
Piper smiled. “Genius.” Annabeth smiled back before turning back to the trees and shouting.   
“Come out whoever is hiding! If you don’t, I’m just gonna have to go round camp threatening everyone until you come out.” She seemed to wait a second as more leaves rustled before adding, “And I’m no fool. I know there’s a group of you there, not just one person.”   
A few more muffled curse words could be heard before they heard someone speak.   
“Dammit. I told you guys this was a bad idea watching,” A voice whispered.   
“Heh. This was a Dam bad idea.”  
“What is with you, Percy and Grover and saying damn?”  
“Come on guys, we might as well just step out of the shadows,” Another argued.   
All while this whispered conversation was going on, Piper and Annabeth stood there, silent. Piper looked over at Annabeth and caught her eyes. She raised her eyebrow in question and Annabeth, catching on, just rolled her eyes, smiling. Definitely Reyna, She mouthed. Then Thalia.   
And Leo, Piper mouthed back. Frank was last.

They both turned back to where their friend’s were hiding when the leaves rustled. Reyna and Hazel emerged from the trees, looking annoyed.   
“Sorry you two,” Hazel apologised, “We shouldn’t have been spying on you.”  
“It was honestly getting annoying waiting while the others went ahead with their idea.” Reyna spoke.   
“It’s fine,” Annabeth spoke. “Thought, the others, should probably come out of the bushes now.” Her voice raised at the end, sounding as if she were scolding a child.   
Frank came out first looking embarrassed, followed by a dejected looking Thalia and Leo. Calypso walked out next to Leo, but judging by the annoyed look on her face and the guilty look on Leo’s, she was in the same boat as Hazel and Reyna.   
“Sooo...,” Annabeth started, “Care to explain why you were spying on us?”  
“Well—”  
“Shut up Valdez!” Thalia interrupted Leo. She grinned before continuing. “No reason. We were, however, looking for you two because we thought something had happened to you.”  
Annabeth looked at Thalia, with an unconvinced expression on her face.   
“If it helps,” Hazel piped up, “Frank, Calypso and I definitely thought something had happened. Of course, Leo and Thalia made a point of telling us what they thought and we were curious.” She looked down, guiltily. Annabeth turned to Thalia and Leo, her eyes narrowing more if possible, and crossed her arms.   
“What exactly did you think happened? Wait...Oh…” She glowered at Thalia and Leo, red rising to her cheeks. It took a few seconds before Piper caught on. Fighting to stop blush rising to her own cheeks, she changed the subject, addressing what had caught her attention before.   
“Hey, Leo. did you and Calypso arrive this morning?”   
“Oh yeah! We’ve set up our own repair shop.” Leo exclaimed.  
Calypso nodded. “Yeah, finally settled down somewhere. Of course, Leo wanted to visit Camp again so that’s why we’re here for a couple of days.”  
“Yep. We even somehow found a place close by. Near Percy’s house in fact.” Piper noticed how at the mention of Percy, Annabeth’s eyes darkened. The others seemed to notice too but Leo didn’t as he continued. “We stopped by. He said to mentioned, specifically to Annabeth, that he would be coming back to Camp in about a week.”   
By the end of his talk, everyone was looking at Annabeth in worry. Her eyes had darkened more and looked more like rough storm clouds than grey diamonds. They shined with something that could have been tears, but when she spoke, her voice came out strong and laced with venom.   
“Well, next time you see Percy, ask him why he’s decided to come to Camp now and why he couldn’t have just talked to me himself. He has drachmas. I know he does.” She sprinted towards the trees, quickly disappearing.   
Piper was too shocked to move after her, and by the looks on the others' faces, the same was for them. There was a look of confusion and guilt on his face.   
“What did I say wrong?” He asked.   
“Her and Percy have… been having issues,” Hazel spoke softly.   
“You’ve been away recently so you haven’t noticed,” Piper heard Thalia add. 

Piper had to do something. She knew that Annabeth really wasn’t mad at Leo. Or Percy. She was just frustrated that her and Percy were growing distant, after all the things she’d been through with him. Piper knew from what had happened between her and Jason. Only Annabeth and Percy’s relationship had always been more genuine than her and Jason.  
Shaking her head, she took off to the trees, disappearing into them. Leaving her friends behind.


	6. Chapter Six

Trees rushed past in the edge of Annabeth’s vision. Tears streamed down her face. Angry at Percy a bit, maybe, but mostly anger at herself. Sadness, guilt. All these emotions that Annabeth felt, running through the trees. She ran and ran until she reached the Athena cabin. Rushing inside and diving on her bed, she ignored the exclamations from her siblings and ducked under her covers.   
How could she have been so stupid? She’d completely forgotten about Percy for a brief period of time. Instead, spending time with Piper. Thinking about Piper… Getting feelings for Piper even.   
And what about Percy? All of a sudden he just decides to come back to Camp, and doesn’t even tell her himself?   
I know he has a way of contacting me. He owns a stash of drachmas so he can Iris Message people.   
Plus, Annabeth had the problem, or dilemma for a better word, of Piper. She’d come to accept the she had feelings beyond ‘best friend feelings’ for Piper. And she had a feeling Piper felt the same. Unfortunately that just complicated things. No matter how stretched her and Percy’s relationship was becoming, she couldn’t stand the idea of leaving him. Breaking up with him. She didn’t even know what Percy would think. Their other friends seemed okay when they found her and Piper. Even seemed to think it was amusing. But she was actually in a relationship with Percy. Him and Piper were pretty good friends; she didn’t want to ruin that somehow.   
What am I even thinking? Piper will never like me as much back. It’s probably just a small two way crush or something.   
She shook her head, trying to wipe the tears from her face but they just kept coming and she just kept crying as silently as possible. 

After a few minutes of Annabeth lying there, tears coming from her eyes despite how much she really wanted to stop, she heard a door open and sounds of talking, muffled from the blanket she was hiding under. She heard the sounds of footsteps walking in the direction of the door before the sound of the door closing. Eventually someone sat down on the edge of her bed.   
“Annabeth,” the soft voice spoke.   
“No.”  
The voice sounded slightly annoyed when it spoke again. “C’mon Annabeth. At least come out from under the blankets.” This time Annabeth had stopped crying long enough to hear who it was. Piper.   
“No. Go away. Let me cry all my problems away alone.” She didn’t care who stupid or immature she was acting. She just wanted quiet….. And Piper if she were being honest.  
Piper snorted. “Annabeth this isn’t like you. You’re supposed to be the mature strong one that hides their feelings away. You’re acting more like ...Leo.” Annabeth couldn’t keep away the small smile that started appearing on her face, not that anyone could see.  
“I thought Leo always hid his feelings and emotions away?” She asked.   
“I was referring to him not being the opposite of how you’re the ‘mature strong one. I think we’d all agree that Leo is neither mature or strong.”  
Annabeth nodded her head, making sure Piper could see.   
“So, Annabeth, does this mean you’ll come out of the blanket now?”  
“No,” She responded instantly. Just because Piper managed to cheer her up a bit, and make her smile, didn’t mean she was leaving… Plus being under the blanket made her warm.   
“You know, I never thought I’d see the time when it’s me comforting you yet here we are,” Piper spoke. “Anyways, I may have to use force if you don’t come out on your own free will…” Annabeth could practically hear the smile in Piper’s voice.   
“Don’t you dare tickle me McLean,” Annabeth warned. “That is a threat by the way,” she added. She felt Piper move off from her position of sitting on the edge of the bed.   
“Well then…. I guess I’ll just have to join you under your blanket then.” 

Before Annabeth could register what Piper had said, she felt Piper get back on the bed again, this time lying down facing Annabeth under the blanket. Annabeth instantly felt heat rise to her cheeks from the closeness.   
“It really is warm under here Chase. I see why you like hiding under blankets now,” Piper whispered, smiling. Annabeth frowned, looking at the blanket rather than those mesmerising kaleidoscope eyes. She saw Piper’s smile falter.   
“Annabeth...You okay?” Piper asked, concern in her voice. Annabeth found herself looking back at Piper.   
“Pipes...Are we going to end up doing that cliche ‘admitting feelings for each other’?”   
Piper looked away, shy all of a sudden, a slight pink tone rising on her cheeks. Annabeth had to admit, it added to Piper’s already gorgeous look.   
“I-I don’t know...It can be.. If you want of course.”   
Annabeth smiled.   
“So much for me ‘not acting like I usually do’. Look at you being all shy and nervous,” She whispered teasingly. Piper smiled and laughed a little, her soft voice and laugh making Annabeth melt anymore. I can no longer deny it. I like Piper McLean. No… I love her. She swallowed nervously.   
“Piper… I.. I like you Piper… Like a lot.” Annabeth immediately ducked her head in embarrassment, before she felt a hand gently lifting her chin up until her eyes met Piper’s.   
“I like you a lot too Annabeth…”

They lay there for what seemed like ages, lost in each others eyes. This feels familiar yet different. Different face, person and eyes ...OH GODS! What about Percy?!   
Annabeth sat up quickly, tossing the blankets off the bed. Oh no no no. He’s coming back in a week. I don’t want to hurt him. What if he hates me? Or Piper? What if I still like him? But I like Piper… maybe even more than him now. I don’t know! I can’t like or be with both of them! Oh, what do I do…..THINK!!!  
She hadn’t even realised she’d started pacing in the cabin when Piper grabbed her shoulders, standing in front of her.   
“Annabeth! Stop worrying. You’re going to worry yourself to death—”  
“I can’t Pipes! Percy is coming back in a week! What if he hates us? I don’t want to hurt him. I.. I still like him. I don’t want to break up with him. But then there’s you and, and…”  
“Hey! Hey ... calm down Annabeth, it’s fine. I’m sure we can figure something out. We can wait till Percy gets here, tell him and decide something together. No one is forcing you to break up with him.” She wiped away the tears that Annabeth didn’t realise had been streaming down her face and pulled her into a hug. “You can still be with him if you want. It’s your two’s choice.”  
“You don’t understand Piper ...I ...I want to be with you.” Piper pulled back from the hug, and they stood there standing pressed against each other with faces inches apart.   
Annabeth couldn’t stand it any longer. She leant forwards, pressing a quick kiss on Piper’s lips before pulling back, a faint taste of peppermint chapstick lingering on her own lips. Piper stared at her for a few seconds before leaning in at the same time that Annabeth did again.  
And then they were kissing.   
It was magical. Fireworks exploded in Annabeth’s head as their mouths worked like one. The two of them fell onto Annabeth’s bed, Piper on top of Annabeth as they continue to kiss. They broke apart, panting for breath. Annabeth saw Piper smile and smiled herself. She lay on her back on the bed, her hands resting on Piper’s back, and Piper lay on top of her, her hands on Annabeth’s chest and their faces so close Annabeth could feel Piper’s warm breath on her face.   
“I’ve never kissed a girl before,” Annabeth whispered, still catching her breath. “I loved it. You’re a great kisser.”  
“So I’ve been told,” Piper responded, placing a small kiss on Annabeth’s cheek.   
“By who?”  
“By you just then.” Annabeth smiled, chuckling. Piper sighed, closing her eyes and shuffling lower down so she could rest her head on Annabeth’s chest. Annabeth ran her fingers through Piper’s choppy brown hair. Annabeth remembered how Piper had cut it early on but it has since grown back to its normal length. Her fingers brushed against the back of Piper’s neck, causing a soft sigh to escape Piper’s mouth.   
“Hey, Piper?”  
“Mhm?”  
“I love you, Piper McLean.”  
“I love you too, Annabeth Chase.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end ya'll! There's still a whole long plot line to go through! I dragged it out to add more twists and emotions :3  
> Six chapters done, fifteen more to go!


	7. Chapter Seven

Piper woke up when she heard a sound like someone knocking on a door. She shuffled to get up when she felt a body pressing up against her. Everything that had happened came flooding back to her. She smiled. It felt so right being with Annabeth; kissing her.   
She groaned when she another knock on the door and a muffled voice calling out. She lifted her head slightly, noticing how awkward of a position her and Annabeth were in. Light was shining in through the windows and no-one else was in the cabin. We must have been in here overnight, she realised. Annabeth’s cabin-mates must have come in and slept here awfully silently if they didn’t end up waking the two of them. 

Piper heard a couple muffled voices talking outside the door. Who could be there? They must know that the other Athena kids aren't here… One of their friends? Hazel or Frank? Leo?   
She was cut from her thoughts when the door suddenly started open and she heard a voice coming through the door.  
“Annabeth? You’re friends say you are in here. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you regarding…”  
The figure stood in the entrance way to the cabin, an eyebrow raised and a questioning look on his face. Piper stilled, before managing a weak smile.  
“Hey Chiron.”

From the look on his face, Chiron couldn’t tell what to think. He shook his head before speaking again.   
“Well... Piper, could you tell Annabeth when she awakens that I wish to meet her at the Big House to discuss matters regarding some idea for the Camp that other campers have suggested?”  
“Yeah, sure Chiron.” Piper responded. Chiron nodded his head before turning to exit the cabin. He turned back around and opened his mouth as if to speak before shaking his head and closing the door behind him. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks after he left.   
Turning to look down at Annabeth, she gently shook Annabeth’s shoulders.   
“Hey, Annabeth, you need to wake up now.” Piper watched in amusement as Annabeth groaned, rolling onto her stomach with her face buried in her pillow, before remembering what had just happened. Oh my Gods, what will Chiron think? Oh no….

“Piper?” She heard Annabeth mutter. Looking down, she noticed Annabeth had flipped onto her back and was rubbing her eyes. She stopped the action and looked around.   
“Where ...What?” Her face was confused, before a look of realisation appeared. A small blush appeared on Annabeth’s face before quickly disappearing as she turned back to Piper.   
“Piper… Why is your face red?”   
“Huh..? Oh.” Piper chuckled nervously. “Well… Chiron was looking for you, and heard you were in here so he came looking for you and...yeah…”  
Annabeth instantly sat up on the bed with a panicked expression on her face.  
“Oh Gods! Chiron came in here?! Oh no no no. What if he got the wrong idea? And Percy… Ohhhh—”  
“Hey, Annabeth! Calm down, It’s fine,” Piper interjected. She grabbed Annabeth by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes, trying to keep her expression as soothing as possible.   
“Annabeth listen. You don’t need to stress or worry over this at the moment, Okay? The message Chiron had was that he wants to meet you at the Big House to discuss ideas about Camp.” Annabeth turned away, frowning.   
Hesitantly, Piper reached her hand out to Annabeth’s chin, turning Annabeth’s head, and placing a small kiss on her lips. Annabeth looked startled for a brief second, and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. Why is she so much more gorgeous when she’s blushing? Shaking her head from her thoughts, she turned to see Annabeth staring at her intently. When Annabeth noticed that Piper had seen her staring, her eyes widened and she turned away.   
“Sorry..”  
Piper smirked. “Nothing to be sorry for. Please, promise me you won’t overthink anything to do with…this?” Annabeth looked thoughtful for a few moments, her eyebrows scrunching together, before she sighed in defeat. She turned to Piper with a small smile on her face. 

“Fine, I won’t overthink any of this. I’ll try anyways. Only because you asked though.”   
Piper laughed. “That’s all I needed. You’d better go meet with Chiron now.”  
Annabeth playfully hit her arm. “Sure. You might want to do something yourself.”   
“I personally,” Piper started, “Have to talk to our friends at some point. They must have thought it hilarious to tell Chiron that only you were in here.”  
“Wait really?” Annabeth asked, her eyes widening. She laughed, her eyes holding a devious glint. “I guess we will have to get back at them sometime then, won’t we?” Piper rolled her eyes.   
“That sounds so unlike you, Annabeth, but I love the idea. Again though, You might want to meet with Chiron. I’ll figure out something to do.”

Annabeth nodded her head, standing up from the bed and began to quickly run a brush through her hair. Piper sat on the bed thinking. She noticed how both her and Annabeth had their clothes from yesterday on and shoes on. She watched Annabeth as she quickly brushed hair while starting to look around for… something?  
“Hey Annabeth?” She asked.   
“Mhm?” Annabeth answered. Her eyes were narrowed and she had a hair tie between her teeth. Piper chuckled.   
“What are you looking for?” 

Annabeth turned to her, and took the hair tie from her teeth. “Clean clothes. I’ve been wearing these since clothes since two nights ago.” She went back to looking and Piper raised her eyebrow.   
“And you didn’t tell me before I fell asleep on top of you?” Piper asked playfully.   
“Didn’t really have time now, did I?” Annabeth turned back to Piper with a few items of clothing in her arms. She stood there for a few seconds with her eyebrow raised before Piper finally understood and turned around to face the wall, feeling embarrassed. Why am I embarrassed? We’ve undressed in the same room before…. As best friends though… always just as best friends..  
“Thankyou,” She heard softly as Annabeth started to undress behind her. Piper looked at the door out of the corner of her eye adjusting the way she sat on the bed at the same time.   
“Hey Annabeth, did you remember to lock the cabin door?”   
“Of course I did Pipes,” Annabeth answered from behind her. Piper rolled her eyes, continuing to stare at the wall, thinking about what would happen if she turned around— Gods, what was wrong with her!? That would be an invasion of privacy!  
“Hey Piper?” Annabeth asked.  
“Yeah..?”   
“Can you…” Piper heard her pause, before continuing with frustration in her voice, “Arghh! Pipes, can you help please?”   
Piper snorted. “With what? You might want to explain.”   
She heard Annabeth let out a frustrated sigh. “I’ve just put on the only bra I can find, and it’s that one that I can’t clip up right at the back. Could you come help please?”   
Piper rolled her eyes and started to get off the bed. “You’ve defeated monsters, titans, giants and the sorts, but you can’t do up your bra?”   
“Just hurry up McLean.”   
Piper got off the bed and walked over to Annabeth. Annabeth already had her underwear and had yet to put on her shorts, and Piper couldn’t help it when her eyes quickly ran over Annabeth’s body. She mentally scolded herself, and kept her eyes on Annabeth’s face as she walked over from the bed. Annabeth turned so that her back was to Piper, and Piper grabbed the clip part from where Annabeth had been holding it, clipping it up. She stood back when she was done and Annabeth turned back around.   
“Thanks Pipes.”   
“No problem,” she responded, turning around. “You couldn’t have put on the rest of your clothes first, like your shorts?” She muttered to herself. Annabeth must have heard because she heard her respond.   
“We’ve done this before, remember? What’s it matter now?” She heard the uncertainty leak into Annabeth’s voice, and turned around.   
“Maybe because we have feelings beyond friendship feelings?” Piper found herself speaking softly. Annabeth had just put on her shorts when she paused, holding her shirt. She saw Annabeth’s cheeks going red, and felt the heat rising to her own. Starting off slowly, she walked forwards, until she was nose to nose with Annabeth. Piper wrapped her arms around Annabeth, her hands on the bare skin of her upper back, and her chin resting on Annabeth’s shoulder.   
“Maybe,” She heard Annabeth whisper, as she felt arms pulling her closer. Piper let her eyes shut when she felt Annabeth’s hands slip under her shirt to rest on her bare back under the shirt. 

After what seemed like hours but was probably closer to a few minutes, She felt Annabeth’s hands slip away as she stood back.   
“I...I should probably go meet up with Chiron now to talk about whatever he wanted to talk about,” Annabeth muttered. Piper looked down and noticed Annabeth’s shirt on the ground. She bent down and picked it up, handing to to Annabeth who looked at her gratefully before putting it on.   
“Thanks,” Annabeth spoke. Piper nodded. “Well...I’d better go.” Annabeth walked over to the door of the cabin, unlocking and opening it. “I’ll see you at…” She looked out at the sky, “Lunch?” Piper nodded again, not knowing what else to say, and after a brief hesitation, Annabeth left the cabin, closing the door behind her. 

Piper was left to stand there in the cabin. She wanted so desperately to go to Annabeth, spend more time with her, heck, even ask her out! But every single time she was left to herself. Every time, no matter how hard she tried, that she had time to properly think, one name kept appearing in her mind. One name that got in the way of everything. Percy. Annabeth still loved Percy, and Piper was certain it was the same the other way round. Piper didn’t want to get in between them, and she didn’t want to dislike Percy. He was one of her best friends. Unfortunately, that just made things more difficult.   
She shook her head guiltily. She should feel sorry for Annabeth. She was the one that was caught in the middle of this and had that most trouble. 

Piper sighed, plopping down onto the cabin floor and rubbed her head with her hands. All these annoying thoughts spinning through her mind made her head sore. She heard the cabin door open and remembered that she was in the Athena cabin, not her own, quickly thinking of some excuse for why she was sitting in the middle of the floor. Luckily for her, it wasn’t one of the other Athena kids that came in but, as she realised when she looked up, Hazel, Thalia and Reyna.   
“Hey Piper. Would you like to go for a walk with us? The boys are doing something else,” Hazel added.  
“Yeah,” Reyna spoke up, “you can talk with us too. If you want to of course. You just look like you have multiple things on your mind.”   
Thalia nodded and smiled. “We can talk about feelings and stuff. Ya know, like girls do together.”   
Piper smiled. “What do you know about those kinds of things?”   
Thalia looked at her in mock offense. “I know plenty, thank you very much.”  
“So, do you want to join us?” Hazel asked.   
Piper considered the offer for a few seconds before sighing and getting up off the floor. She smiled. I really need some people to talk to. And that’s what friends are for.  
“Sure.”


	8. Chapter Eight

Percy sighed in frustration as he paced around his bedroom. Books and papers were scattered everywhere from his studying, but he couldn’t focus. All he could focus on was Annabeth. He hadn’t heard from Annabeth in ages and had started worrying that asking Leo to tell her that he’d be at Camp was a bad idea. He should have just Iris-messaged her himself.   
You know what? Maybe I should message her, He thought. Having something to do finally besides studying and helping his mom with his little sister Estelle was somewhat relaxing. 

Picking up a drachma from on his desk, he walked over to the fountain in the corner of his bedroom. He was about to toss the coin into the fountain when he hesitated. Would Annabeth even want to see him? He shook his head and tossed the coin anyway, muttering the words required and waited. Within a few moments, the mist shimmered before an image appeared. Annabeth was pacing in her cabin, muttering something about ‘more buildings’ and ‘stupid ideas from the other campers.’  
“Hey Annabeth,” He spoke, managing a weak smile. He saw her jump in surprise and turn around. Her face went from surprise, to relief, to anger quicker than should be possible.   
“Why didn’t you just message me instead?” She asked, venom leaking into her voice. Percy could tell she hadn’t wanted to sound like that, but her tone still made her wince.   
“Sorry Annabeth… I.. I guess I thought it would make sense to get Leo to tell you since he did come by…” 

“I’m sorry,” Annabeth spoke softly, “I shouldn’t have sounded like that. I’ve just… been having other things going on at the moment and it’s hard to focus on one thing..” Percy tilted his head in confusion.   
“What do you have going on? You aren’t working yourself too hard with planning for Olympus, are you?”   
Annabeth chuckled. She turned to the side and bit her lip, a guilty look appearing on her face.   
“No...just...other things…” She looked back at Percy and sighed. “Look, can I just talk to you later when you actually come to Camp?”   
Percy smiled and tried to hide his disappointment, but was almost certain Annabeth could see right through him.   
“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll make sure to bring some of my moms blue cookies to share.”   
“Yeah, that would be nice.” Percy saw Annabeth smile, a genuine smile, and he found himself smiling as well.   
“Speaking of your mom, can you tell her I said hello?” Annabeth asked. Percy nodded his head, and was about to respond when he heard a door open, and saw the door to Annabeth’s cabin slowly open. Annabeth jumped in surprise but visibly relaxed when it was Piper who walked through the door. 

“Hey Piper,” Percy spoke, smiling and waving at her from his side of the Iris message. Piper turned to him surprised and smiled back, thought it looked it the smile was slightly strained. He couldn’t tell though.  
“Hey Percy! You’re coming back to Camp soon, right? In like a few days?”   
“Yep. I’ve spent far too long with primarily Estelle and my mom for company.” Piper laughed but Annabeth looked shocked.   
“Oh Gods, I forgot you were coming back soon!” Her face looked pale and Percy looked at her concerned.   
“You okay Wise-Girl?” Annabeth nodded, looking back between Piper and him panicked. Piper turned to him and spoke.   
“Hey Percy, do you mind if we cut the call for now? I’m sure Annabeth can talk to you later.”

Percy narrowed his eyes but his concern kept growing.   
“Are you sure? Is there something happening that I don’t know about? Annabeth—”  
“Percy,” Piper spoke, “Annabeth is fine. How about you just cut this message and you can properly talk and stuff when you get to Camp, alright?” Percy nodded and quickly said goodbye before swiping his hand through the mist and cutting the call. Annabeth was fine. Everything was fine. He’d just talk later. Yeah. Later. Shaking his head, he turned back to his mountainous pile of books to study from, and tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that was telling him something was not right. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper’s POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper winced as she felt Annabeth glare at her as soon as Percy cut the message.  
“Did you use Charmspeak on him?” Annabeth demanded.   
“Yeah I did but you looked stuck. I was trying to help.”  
Annabeth opened her mouth to say something before stopping for a few seconds and looking to the side.   
“I’m just felt so torn. And guilty. I need to tell him about...us. But I just can’t. It’s so annoying!”   
“We could always stop if you wanted. You don’t have to tell Percy about any of this. We could always just forget any of this,” Piper suggested with a quiet voice. Annabeth turned to her quickly.   
“No! We can’t. Maybe...maybe if we had decided to forget about it earlier, but now ...It would be impossible. I’ll have to tell him. Percy will understand, right?” Piper stepped forwards and pulled Annabeth forwards when she noticed tears appearing on Annabeth’s face.  
“Annabeth...It’ll be fine...Promise. How about we go do something to get your mind off of this?” Piper felt Annabeth’s arms wrap around her upper body.   
“No, I’d rather stay here with you.” 

Piper stayed silent, keeping her arms wrapped around Annabeth and listening to Annabeth’s muffled sobbing.   
“You still shouldn’t have used Charmspeak on him,” Annabeth whispered.   
“Sorry, but you did look panicky.” Piper felt Annabeth’s arms tighten around her body.   
“I may have been panicky but I could have dealt with the situation myself,” Annabeth claimed. Piper giggled.   
“‘Course you could have, but I still wanted to help.” She felt Annabeth nod her head on her shoulder. 

She waited a few seconds before speaking again.  
“Could we at least do something now?”  
“Depends what it is,” was the response she got. Piper thought for a few seconds before a smile grew on her face. She pulled back from the hug and held Annabeth’s shoulder so they were face to face.   
“I have an idea.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later, and the two of them were sitting on a spare bed in Percy’s cabin, watching a movie, and eating snacks they found stashed under the spare bed. In only a matter of ten to twenty minutes, a few of their friends had found them and joined, until after the first movie, they had a whole group of them in Percy’s cabin. Piper didn’t care. Sure she had intended for it to just be her and Annabeth, but sometimes, being around friends was better. And if having all their friends with them helped Annabeth keep her mind off when she’d have to talk to Percy, then Piper didn’t care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter Nine

Annabeth woke up to commotion outside and the sound of a high pitched scream. She bolted up out of her bed in the Athena cabin, scattering her blankets and books everywhere, and raced with her siblings that also heard the noise, outside.

She flung the door open and saw others from different cabins doing the same. Racing down the steps, a group of campers were gathered around a shape lying in the middle of the clearing. Annabeth ran over to a camper near the edge of the large group.  
“What’s going on?”  
The camper, looking startled, responded. “The patrol this morning saw the body of the new kid, the son of Apollo, Storm, just outside the border earlier. They say he was already dead when they got there and it looked like he had wandered out without realising where the edge of the border was.” The guys friend spoke up, as Annabeth felt a growing feeling of horror rising up.  
“Yeah, it looked like he had been attacked by something. The scream that woke everyone up was his sister, Summer.”  
“Sister…?” Annabeth stepped back in realisation. The new kids that had arrived a few days ago, that both had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
She muttered a quick ‘thank-you’ to the campers before pushing her way to the middle of the group, barely noticing the annoyed looks she got from shoving through.

Shock flooded through her when she saw the middle of the group. Right in the middle was the mangled body of the young boy. He couldn’t have been more than twelve, yet there he was, dead. Blood was still pooling in the grass, signalling that he couldn’t have died that long ago, but that didn’t seem to faze the 5 year old girl kneeling next to the boy. Her long blonde hair looked messy, probably from just waking up, and she had her hands holding her brother’s head. Some of the campers were trying to get the girl, Summer, Annabeth remembered, to move or were trying to comfort her, but Summer wouldn’t move or listen.  
Annabeth bit her lip before sighing and stepping forwards, walking and kneeling down besides the girl.

“Hey,” she spoke softly. Summer turned to look at her, eyes flashing with anger.  
“Go away.”  
Annabeth noticed the tears running down the girls face, but also the way she held herself and the way she spoke. As if she were more angry and frustrated, which is unusual for a 5-year-old. She suspected that talking to her as if she were a normal 5-year-old wouldn’t work and that’s why nobody else could get through to her. So she changed her tactic.  
“Well…” Annabeth started, “why do you want us to leave?”  
Summer sniffled, wiping her nose with her blood-stained hand with no care.  
“Because.. I-I.. I just want you to leave. And everyone else.”  
“That isn’t very nice though.” Annabeth spoke carefully, to see a reaction. She saw rage flash in Summer’s eyes, and the girl lost any outward tell-tale signs of sadness or grief.  
“I just lost my brother! I can be as mean as I want!” She yelled.

“You’re acting odd for a 5-year-old though. Any normal 5-year-old would be bawling their eyes out, not spending time arguing with someone. Annabeth here is just trying to help.” Annabeth turned to look at who spoke and saw Piper kneeling beside her. She quickly turned back though when Summer spoke.  
“I don’t care! I’m not a normal 5-year-old. I don’t care if you are trying to help or not, you won’t understand.”  
“Trust me,” Piper spoke softly, “I think we would understand. Almost everyone at this Camp has lost someone or gone through troubles. Annabeth has walked through Hell itself and I’ve lost someone I loved. Anything you say will be understood by everyone here. We’re trying to help because we know what it is like to lose a loved one.”

Annabeth felt herself nodding. She lifted Summer’s chin with her hand.  
“You’re strong. I can tell. You may not think you need help because you are strong, or because you’ve gone through some tough things, but even strong people need help. And even if we didn’t understand your problems, We can still help you feel better.”  
Summer wiped her eyes and smiled a little. “Thank-you,” She spoke quietly.  
Annabeth was surprised when the young girl shifted forwards and hugged her and Piper. Summer let go, before turning back to give her brother’s mangled body a hug with the sounds of her sobbing echoing around for a few seconds before she whispered something Annabeth couldn’t hear and turned back to her and Piper.  
“Can I hang around you two for a little bit? I-I don’t have any friends here and you can be my friends, right?”  
Annabeth and Piper looked at each other, before turning back to the pleading eyes of the girl before them.  
“Of course,” They both said in unison. Summer’s eyes instantly brightened, and she smiled before hugging them again.  
“Thank-you so much! Oh! I’ll be right back!” She rushed off, leaving Annabeth and Piper kneeling there confused. Annabeth shook her head and stood up, brushing the grass off of her legs, before finally noticing how quiet it was.

Everyone was looking in amazement at her and Piper. Annabeth turned to Piper, and they seemed to have a silent conversation through their eyes that went something like,  
‘Do we ask why they are staring? Or why what we did was so amazing?’  
‘Nah, Want to go figure out where Summer went?’  
‘Sure, let’s leave them looking like idiots.’

They walked over to the direction where Summer went, which was towards the Apollo cabin. Once they got out of range of the gathered campers’ hearing, Piper burst out laughing.  
“Oh my Gods, everyone looking hilariously confused and amazed. Like, anyone else could have calmed her down.”  
Annabeth shrugged, but found herself smiling. “Yeah, but from the looks of it, nobody could get to her and she wouldn’t let anyone approach. So to everyone watching, it probably looked like we did the impossible. Plus, calming down any young kid that you barely know or that barely knows you is quite difficult.”  
Piper rolled her eyes but didn’t speak. The two of them were almost at the cabin when Piper spoke again.  
“I bet you anything that the whole time our friends were smiling like idiots.”  
“Why..Oh.” Annabeth felt heat rising to her cheeks. Piper laughed again, and lightly punched Annabeth’s arm.  
“You dork. You don’t need to feel embarrassed by it.”  
“But-”  
“Hey,” Piper turned to Annabeth and held her shoulders. “Don’t stress over these things. I can tell you’re thinking about it now. Remember what we talked about yesterday?”  
Annabeth lowered her eyes and sighed. Piper was right about the thinking part.  
“Yeah, I remember. And I’ll try to stop stressing, but only because you told me to.”  
Piper smiled, and leant forwards, placing a small kiss on Annabeth’s cheek. Annabeth was stunned for a few seconds and Piper spoke again.  
“That wasn’t platonically by the way.”  
Annabeth felt her cheeks heat up. “Piper!” She whisper yelled, looking around them to see if anyone noticed. Piper rolled her eyes.  
“You worry too much Annie.”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Beth?”  
“No.”  
“Come one, I wanna give you a nickname.”  
“Please don’t.”  
“Beth it is!”  
Annabeth sighed in frustration, but didn’t say anything, and Piper’s eyes lit in triumph. Shaking her head, she turned to continue the last few steps to the Apollo cabin but stopped in surprise when Summer was standing there, head tilted.  
“Uh...Hi?”  
“Are you two together?” Summer asked.  
Annabeth looked over at Piper and noticed her cheeks reddening, and felt her own doing the same.  
“No!”  
“Nope, no no no.”  
“Definitely not.”  
Annabeth suspected neither of them sounded very convincing (despite the fact that they were telling the truth) by the look Summer was giving them and added, “I have a boyfriend. He just isn’t at Camp right now.”  
“Oh. Well, I think you two would be great together!” Summers eyes gleamed with joy and she jumped up and down before realising why they were there. She turned and sprinted quickly into the cabin and raced out holding two things in her hand.

“Here,” Summer spoke, holding her small hands out and dropping them into Annabeth and Pipers hands. Annabeth smiled when she realised they were parts of a three-part friendship necklace that looked slightly worn down. Hers was one side of a heart shape with a small area missing, Piper’s was the other.  
Summer kept speaking. “I got these ages ago from my ma, because I had two friends at school, but they were mean to me so I unfriended them and I kept these for better friends. I have part too!” She held up a necklace with a small star shape that, Annabeth suspected, fit perfectly into the spaces missing from the two heart shapes.

“Oh! And, and,” Summer continued, excitement rolling off her in waves, “If you turn it over, it has part of a sentence say friendship on it! Well, my mama said that’s what it said, but I can’t read it.”  
Annabeth turned her part of the shape over and squinted her eyes, trying to read her part of the word. She just barely managed to read the first four letters of the word friendship.

Annabeth noticed Summer looking at them and leant forwards to give her a hug, noticing Piper doing the same.  
“Thank-you for this. I love it,” She spoke, pulling back from the hug.  
Piper smiled. “I love mine too, thanks.”  
Summer seemed just about to burst with happiness and excitement. Annabeth prepared herself for an outburst of pure child happiness when the signal for breakfast rang. She sighed in relief when Summer sprinted off towards the dining hall, yelling goodbye on the way and quickly saying something about racing another kid there.

A weight was placed on Annabeth’s shoulder, and she jumped in surprise. She relaxed when she realised that Piper had put her arm over Annabeth’s shoulders and had leant her head on her shoulder.  
“So Beth, do ya wanna go to breakfast, or feast with me on the snacks still in the Poseidon cabin?”  
Annabeth rolled her eyes, ignoring Piper’s nickname for her, and moved away, starting to walk. She didn’t answer, but could practically feel Piper’s joy when Piper realised what direction she was walking in.  
Breakfast can be had another time, and until Percy gets here, she'll spend as much time as she can with Piper.


	10. Chapter Ten

Piper’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the incident with Summer and her brother, Summer had definitely become more attached to Piper and Annabeth. It had become harder to go anywhere without Summer coming up to Piper and asking her questions about Camp and stuff. Questions, of course, that she told Summer to go ask Annabeth since Annabeth knew a lot more and was the smarter of them both. 

Despite the whole friendship necklace thing, Summer was spending much more time with other kids her age and older, making Piper feel like she had an almost mother-daughter bond with Summer. It was an odd feeling, but also one that warmed her heart at the same time. 

Regardless of the fact she had Summer constantly coming up to her, Piper had managed to find some time to herself in her cabin. That was, until Leo ,Thalia and Piper’s brother Mitchell entered the cabin with suspicious grins on their faces. PIper sighed and stood up from her bed.   
“What do you guys want?”  
“Nothing much dearest sister,” Mitchell spoke. Leo nodded.   
“Yep, definitely not here because we were talking and wanted to talk to you.”  
Piper rolled her eyes. Gods, did they really think I was going to fall for that? I know what they want to talk about. Especially with my brother here.   
“Guys, I know what you want to talk about and short story short, I refuse to talk to you about it,” She replied, flopping back down on her bed.   
“C’mon McLean,” Thalia spoke up, “at least come play truth or dare with us so you aren’t lonely. You wouldn’t not want to play truth or dare would you?”  
Raising her eyebrow, Piper propped herself up on her elbow.   
“What if I want to be alone though?”  
Leo snorted and Thalia rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.   
“You may not want us here, but I know you don’t want to be alone alone. You know, I’m pretty sure there is a certain person you’d rather be with right now.”   
Piper opened her mouth and closed it again without speaking, already feeling a slight heat crawling to her cheeks despite her best efforts. She knew Thalia was talking about Annabeth. And she had been right. Unfortunately, Annabeth was currently doing something else somewhere. Piper had no idea what Annabeth was doing but she was sure that she would rather be with Annabeth than in her cabin alone.   
Piper scowled at the smile on Thalia’s face and reluctantly got up off her comfy bed. I may not want to play truth or dare with these guys, but I am feeling alone right now. Rolling her eyes at the triumphant grins that spread across the faces of Thalia, Leo, and Mitchell, Piper chucked on her cardigan and motioned towards the door.   
“Come on guys. Better not wait on playing truth or dare.”  
This is a very bad idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Annabeth’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth wrapped her fingers around the cup of tea she was holding, preparing herself for the questions. She was sitting at one of the tables in the empty dining pavilion, facing Reyna and Hazel who were across the table from her. They had asked to talk to her somewhere. Annabeth already knew what they wanted to talk about already and it was making her nervous. She was glad it was just Hazel and Reyna, and only hoped that Thalia and Leo hadn’t gone off to ‘talk’ to Piper about the same topic. 

“So,” She began, taking a sip of her drink, “What did you want to talk about?”   
Reyna raised her eyebrow and responded. “I feel that you know exactly what we want to talk about.” Hazel nodded.   
“And you don’t need to feel nervous about anything. We’re your friends.”  
Annabeth sighed, looking down at the table.   
“I know but… How are you guys even acting normal about this? It’s like everyone here has forgotten about Percy… Including me…”   
“We haven’t forgotten about Percy,” Hazel spoke, “but this is obviously bothering you. Despite how hard you try to seem like everything is alright, you always get a conflicting look in your eyes.”  
Reyna agreed. “We want to help you in any way we can. If it’s by listening to talk about what’s bothering you, or just leaving this matter to rest for a bit, we’ll do it.”

Annabeth smiled, glad that she had such good friends. She pushed her cup to the side and leant forwards on the table, swallowing down the nervousness.   
“Could you… Listen to me talk?” She asked. Both Hazel and Reyna nodded. Annabeth forced her foot to stop tapping the ground and calmed herself, getting ready. After a few seconds she started to talk about all that had happened. Her troubles with Percy and what was happening with them. The war and panic that was raging in her mind… Her feelings for Piper. That was the hardest to talk about, but after a couple minutes, she found it easier to talk, to vent out her feelings to the two friends sitting in front of her.   
Hazel and Reyna listened on, providing a major comfort for Annabeth. Before, the only person she had been able to talk to about this was Piper, which didn’t exactly help when half of the things on her mind were about Piper. 

After she finished venting out her thoughts and feelings, there was a long silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, but a calm silence. Annabeth reached to take a sip of her tea and grimaced when she realised it was cold. She saw Reyna smile and Hazel chuckle, lightening the mood much more. Hazel opened her mouth to say something, before tilting her head and looking behind Annabeth. Annabeth turned around to look and saw three figures walking towards them from the direction of the cabins.   
“Who…?” Reyna questioned before stopping, a look of realisation appearing on her face. Annabeth looked back and noticed that the three figures were Piper, Thalia and Leo. Piper walked ahead of the other two, who looked like they were about to burst out laughing, with an annoyed look on her face, and red cheeks. Piper stopped, standing next to where Annabeth was sitting. Annabeth raised her eyebrow at the glare Piper shot towards Leo and Thalia, waiting patiently for Piper to explain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Piper’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper walked over to where Annabeth, Reyna, and Hazel were sitting, fighting to keep the blush rising to her cheeks down. She could hear the two idiots behind her try not to laugh when Piper stopped, standing next to Annabeth. She noticed Hazel and Reyna look at everyone else her with amused expressions and saw Annabeth raise her eyebrow. Waiting for me to talk I suppose. 

Piper sighed, sitting down in the seat next to Annabeth and spoke.   
“I may or may not have decided to play truth or dare with these two.” She motioned to Leo and Thalia standing behind me. Annabeth tilted her head, motioning for me to continue. “I chose dare instead of truth.”  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. “I see where this is going. What was the dare?” Despite how casual Annabeth was acting, Piper could see a hint of red appearing on her cheeks. She chuckled nervously before explaining.   
“You see… I was, uh… Dared by each of them. So twice...” At this point, the two behind her couldn’t contain their amusement and burst out laughing. Reyna sighed, sending a glare at Thalia.   
“What have you and Leo done?”   
“Nothing!” Thalia spoke in a tone that suggested it was anything but nothing, still trying and failing to contain her laughter. 

Piper turned to Annabeth, who was still sitting patiently next to her.   
“The… Uh… first dare, was to ask you on a date,” She spoke. Annabeth’s eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. However, despite how obvious it had affected her, Annabeth managed to compose herself enough to speak,  
“So, are you going to ask me on a date then?”   
“Wait what?”   
Annabeth rolled her eyes. “You said you were dared to ask me on a date. You haven’t asked me to yet. Even if I said yes right now, you still need to ask to complete the dare.”   
“Oh. Well then… Do you want to go on a date?” Piper asked the question so quietly and quickly that she doubted anyone even heard.   
“You need to speak louder Pipes,” Annabeth spoke with a playful expression on her face. The other four, whom Piper had almost forgotten were still there, laughed. Piper frowned, crossing her arms.   
“I definitely asked the question. No one said you had to hear me though. What’s your answer?”  
“Yes, of course,” Annabeth answer, smiling, her smile catching onto Piper and making her smile as well. “Who’s dare was that?” Annabeth asked.   
“Mine!” Leo piped up. “By the way Piper, you still need to do the other dare.” Oh, yeah. Forgot about that one.  
“From the look on your face Piper, I am so sorry for whatever dare my idiot girlfriend decided to give you,” Reyna spoke up.   
“Hey! Wasn’t my fault she chose dare.” Thalia crossed her arms in defense.   
“I’m certain any dare or truth coming from you two would have been embarrassing for me,” Piper mumbled. Annabeth shoved her arm.   
“Just tell me what the dare is.”   
Piper sighed. “Fine. I was dared to kiss you in front of these four, and anyone else around at the time. Which luckily is no-one else.”  
She couldn’t stop the heart rising to her cheeks even if she tried and noticed Annabeth also looking embarrassed. 

Well,” Annabeth started, addressing the two responsible for the dares, “I don’t know what messed up part of your brains wants to see your friend that has a boyfriend, and said friends best friend, kiss.”   
Piper turned to Leo and Thalia, who looked like they were in the middle of losing a stare off with Hazel and Reyna. The two of them had the decency to look ashamed. As soon as the look crossed Thalia’s face however, she just smiled slyly, turning to Annabeth.  
“I guess I never pegged you as the kind of person that would kiss a girl, you know?”  
“Thalia!” Reyna scolded.   
“So it’s me that you didn’t think would be the one kissing a girl?” Annabeth asked innocently, but the look in her eyes suggested otherwise.   
Thalia looked confused. “Yes?”  
Annabeth smiled. “Great. Hope this gets you your dare Pipes.”  
Piper barely had time to react before Annabeth had turned towards her and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Piper’s eyes closed and she felt her body grow warm from the closeness between her and Annabeth. The kiss barely lasted more than a few seconds, but I seemed like an eternity before they moved apart. 

Piper stood, catching her breath, with her hands lingering on Annabeth’s shoulders and their eyes on each others eyes. She felt Annabeth’s hands still resting lightly on the sides of her face. Piper thought about how flushed their faces must look. She moved her eyes from Annabeth and looked to the side, not moving, to see Hazel, Reyna, Thalia, and Leo all gazing at her and Annabeth in amazement and shock. As if some part of them suddenly clicked that they were being watched, the two of them quickly stood back from each other, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. The silence quickly became awkward until Thalia spoke, shaking her head.   
“I… I genuinely didn’t think you two were actually going to kiss.”   
“Neither. You two?” Leo spoke, both Hazel and Reyna shaking their heads in response to the question.   
“I would assume, that wasn’t the first time?” Reyna asked. Annabeth nodded.   
“Yeah. Not the first time kissing.”  
More awkward silence, in which the other four seemed to be observing Annabeth and Piper, and Piper kept her gaze on the ground. 

“You still love Percy, don’t you, Annabeth?” Hazel spoke softly. Annabeth nodded.   
“And Piper?” Leo added. Annabeth caught Piper’s gaze and quickly smiled at her, before turning to Leo and nodding again. Thalia sighed and looked between Piper and Annabeth with a sympathetic expression.  
“Then we had better figure something out before Percy gets here.”  
Annabeth stiffened, her eyes widening.  
“Oh I forgot! He comes in two days!” She started pacing, mumbling incoherent things under her breath. Piper grabbed her arm, turning Annabeth around and making her stand still.   
“Hey, hey hey... There’s no need to worry. We’ll sort something out, all of us, before he comes. And even if it doesn’t work, he will understand, okay?” She spoke. Annabeth looked at her unconvinced. Leo spoke up.  
“Hey, I know it might have seemed like I didn’t care much for the whole situation earlier, but all of us care about you. We will all help. I will personally try my hardest to help you figure this out.”   
“Thanks but…” Annabeth turned back to Piper, “how are you okay with this? I can’t focus on just one thing. My brain is basically going between you and Percy. This whole situation is practically a decision between you two and I don’t want to hurt anyone.”   
Piper turned Annabeth to face her. “If you do have to choose, you won’t hurt anyone with your decision.” Lie. “And that’s if you have to make a decision. I don’t know how we would possibly do anything else, but together, all of us will help you as best as we can.”   
Annabeth smiled.   
“Thank-you.” Piper had to brace herself as Annabeth pulled her into a hug. She heard Leo shout “Group hug!” before all six of them were part of one big group hug.   
Piper couldn’t be more grateful for her friends in that moment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter Eleven

Annabeth’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Guilt. The feeling that was currently swarming her mind. She had agreed to go on a date with Piper, forgetting in the moment that she still had Percy as a boyfriend. Sure Piper was their friend and maybe Percy wouldn’t mind, but wasn’t going on a date with someone other than her boyfriend technically cheating? 

After the whole ordeal with the dares and their friends, her and Piper had spent time deciding where they were going to go on a date. They had decided to have their date on the clifftop that they fell asleep at days ago. Piper was the one that spoke up with the idea, and Annabeth was quick to agree.   
As well as the spot, they had also decided on going after dinner, making sure to not eat much before hand. Although their friends and quite a few others already knew or suspected what was happening between the two of them, it hadn’t gotten around the Camp yet. And they definitely didn’t want that happening. Especially when Percy was arriving at Camp in… two days? Annabeth couldn’t remember. But if everyone knew about Piper and Annabeth when Percy arrived, they would never be able to talk to him before he knew. 

Annabeth shook her head. It was already too late to dwell over these thoughts and let the guilt change her mind, seeing as she was in the process of getting ready for the date. Since they couldn’t leave Camp, they had decided to stay semi-casual in terms of what to wear.   
Looking on her bed, Annabeth inspected what she was going to wear to the date later.   
She had chosen simple dark blue leggings, her sneakers, a light blue t-shirt, and her grey cardigan. Simple, but slightly better than what she would normally wear as everyday clothing. With her hair, she decided to have it up in a messy, high ponytail now so she didn’t have to worry about that later. 

She pushed the clothes to the side of her bed, and flopped down on her back.   
Sighing, a smile grew on her face, despite that guilt that had been eating away at her, at the thought that she was actually going on a date with Piper McLean. Giddy with both excitement and nervousness, she picked up the book next to her bed and began to read.   
Now, all she had to do was survive the rest of the day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth was halfway through her book when she was interrupted by a small figure plopping down on the end of her bed.   
“Annabeth…?”   
She placed down her book to meet the light blue eyes staring at her with a pleading look.   
“Yeah, Summer?”   
“Can you come over to the fighting area? One of the other kids was being mean to me and saying I was too young to learn how to fight. And I wanna fight too! So I wanted you to come over to teach me.”   
Annabeth thought for a second, and eventually pause reading her book for now. I mean, who can say no to a five-year-old?  
“Sure. I’ll teach you some basic duelling,” She spoke, walking to the door, followed by the excited Summer.   
“Oh… What’s duelling?”   
Sighing, Annabeth responded. “Duelling is just another word for fighting, but is usually a fight between only two people.”   
“Ohhhhhh.” Summer exclaimed. It was suddenly silent besides the noise of them walking and the voices of other Campers. Annabeth was surprised by how quiet Summer was. Normally kids like her were bouncing around and talking a lot more. 

The walk to the duelling arena was quiet until a thought came to Annabeth and she turned to Summer.   
“Hey Summer, can I ask you a question?” Summer tilted her head.   
“You already did, just then,” She responded. Annabeth laughed.  
“I guess I did then. But a different question. What did the person who was being mean look like?”   
Summer frowned before slowly talking again.   
“It was an older girl. She had shortish hair and looked really scary holding a spear.”  
“Did she happen to have a bandana on her head?” Annabeth asked.   
“What’s a bandana?” Right, five-year-old I’m talking to.   
“Did she have a piece of material tied around her head?”   
“Oh yeah! It was red!”   
Annabeth sighed, her hands curling into fists at her side. Clarisse. Of course.   
Quickly, she stormed ahead, waiting periodically to let Summer catch up.Though Summer was a pretty good runner anyways and didn’t need to catch up often. 

When they reached the arena, Annabeth looked around. A few Campers were being taught by the older kids who had been there longer, and a few were just duelling with friends. Off to one side, she noticed Clarisse duelling with one of the other Ares kids. She stormed over to where Clarisse was, almost smiling when she noticed Summer trying as best as a five-year-old could, to mimic Annabeth’s angry expression and movements. She stood for a good two seconds before Clarisse noticed her there.   
Clarisse turned to look at her with an annoyed expression on her face. 

“What do you want, Chase?” She growled.   
“I want you to tell me why you were being mean to Summer here, and no letting her practice.”   
“Oh, I see you got the kid with you,” Clarisse looked over at Summer. “She’s how old though? Five? The kid’s too young to even be here!”   
Annabeth’s eyes narrowed. “So when I started training when I was seven, I was too young? Because I’ll have you know that my training paid off.”  
Clarisse scoffed. “That sounded an awful lot like a threat, Chase. But I’ll have you know, that my father is the God of War. I know how to fight.”  
Annabeth quickly glanced at Summer, who was looking between the two of them wide-eyed, before smirking at Clarisse.   
“You’re on Clarisse. And in case you didn’t know, my mother is the Goddess of Wisdom and War.”   
Clarisse rolled her eyes and went to reach for her spear when Annabeth interrupted.  
“No spear. Just daggers so it is fair. You can use a dagger, right?”   
“Of course I can,” Clarisse spoke, going to grab a dagger instead. Annabeth grabbed one of the training daggers instead of her own one, to make things more fair. 

They stood facing each other, Annabeth smiling when she saw the uneasy look Clarisse was trying to hide at the fact she couldn’t use her preferred weapon of a spear.   
When someone shouted ‘begin!’ (by now almost everyone who had been practicing had gathered to watch the duel), Annabet instantly made herself focus. Clarisse came forward, swinging at Annabeth, signalling the start of the fight.   
Attacking back and forth, neither one gained power over the other, though Annabeth did land more small hits with her blade than Clarisse. Annabeth was holding back a bit for the sake that she knew she had been training much longer and would win quickly, and she wanted to show different moves to use with a dagger to Summer. Just in case the kid wanted to practice close range combat.  
She felt a small pain in her arm when Clarisse’s blade nicked her skin and heard Clarisse speak. “Come on, Chase. I can see you’re holding back.”  
Annabeth grinned and kept her movements the same but used better tactics. She almost jumped in surprise when she heard a voice from somewhere behind her.  
“I’d be careful Clarisse. If she were really trying, you’d be down in two seconds.”   
Annabeth smiled again, and turned to quickly look behind her at Piper who had suddenly appeared. She was about to turn back when she noticed a figure standing next to Piper.   
“Percy!”   
Percy was standing next to Piper, with a grin on his face. That grin, and the one on Piper’s face, quickly disappeared just before Annabeth remembered she was in a fight. Getting distracted. A Rookie’s mistake. She stumbled forwards, losing her balance for a few seconds, instantly putting her in a dangerous position. 

What happened next was so fast Annabeth couldn’t stop it. Clarisse’s swing slowed slightly when she realised that no-one could block it. Annabeth didn’t even have time to move her hands to block her head or step back before she saw two figures rush forwards in front of her. She stepped back in shock when Clarisse’s arm tilted slightly, and her dagger hit Piper’s head with the blunt end. Annabeth rushed forward catching Piper’s now-unconscious body before she hit the ground and lowered her down carefully.  
Percy — whom Annabeth realised was the other figure that ran forwards to intercept the swing — knelt down as well. Annabeth looked up and noticed that Clarisse had the decency to look worried.   
“Sorry Chase. I made that move assuming you’d block it, not get distracted.”  
“Clarisse apologising? That’s a first,” Percy spoke, smirking. Clarisse growled and opened her mouth to retort back but Annabeth interuppted, double checking the pulse on Piper’s neck.  
“Don’t bother Clarisse. I did see you try to slow the swing and twist the dagger so it hit with the handle not the blade. It was very helpful that you did that.”  
“No problem.” Clarisse looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. “You should probably get her to the infirmary. While you and Jackson are doing that, I can teach Summer some moves.”   
“Yeah, we probably should. And thanks Clarisse,” Annabeth smiled, covering Percy’s mouth with her hand as he was about to make another remark about Clarisse being nice. She turned back, listening as Clarisse began instructing Summer, and spoke to Percy.  
“Do you think you could carry her while I run ahead to the infirmary to tell them your coming?”  
Percy raised his eyebrow. “You don’t want to spend time with me?” Trust me I do, but I want to spend time just as much with the person you’re carrying, and you can’t know that yet.  
“Of course I do Seaweed-Brain, but it’s easier if they know you’re coming first so they are prepared. Gives them less to stress about,” was what she actually spoke.   
“If you say so Wise-Girl.” Percy laughed. Annabeth took one last look at him and Piper, before running off in the direction of the infirmary. So many thoughts plagued her mind it was driving her crazy. How utterly annoying that the two problems of the thoughts splitting her mind were both right behind her; She couldn’t tell one of them about any of the problems, and the other would hate her if they knew what her thoughts were leaning towards. 

Shaking her head, she sprinted faster, letting the wind rush past her and clearing her mind if only for a few minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Chapter Twelve

The first thing that Piper noticed when she started to wake up was how sore her head felt. She groaned, attempting to sit up, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
“Piper! You’re awake!” Opening her eyes slowly, Piper saw Annabeth standing next to her with a worried look on her face. Piper smiled, looking around and seeing she was on a bed near the furthest wall in the Camp’s infirmary. None of the Apollo kids were in the infirmary — which was confusing considering there was almost always one of them in the infirmary when there was an injured camper there too, not that Piper had been there enough to know — And the only others in the room were Annabeth and Percy. She reckoned at least one of her other friends would be here had she been unconscious for long, meaning it hadn’t been very long since the incident and Percy and Annabeth hadn’t had time to tell the others. See, she could be smart too.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, Percy started talking.  
“I’m so sorry for not being able to block—”  
Annabeth interrupted him, sending him a mock glare. “Seaweed-Brain, I’m the one that got distracted and block the strike.”   
“Getting distracted by me, am I right?” Percy smirked, earning him a soft punch from Annabeth.   
Piper rolled her eyes, ignoring the disappointment and hurt she felt at their bickering, and spoke up. “Not to purposely continue on this chain of self blame or anything, but I am the one that jumped in front of strike. And anyways, you would have gotten injured instead of me, Annabeth, had I not intercepted.”  
“True, but now you’re the one injured.”  
“Not normally the reasoning one in a conversation, but at this rate we will all get into an argument about which one of us is the most apologetic and who has the most self blame,” Percy said. Annabeth sighed.   
“True. Though it’s still upsetting seeing you hurt because of my own mistake.” Annabeth gave Piper a guilty look.   
“I’d defend you and talk about how you shouldn’t feel guilty and all that stuff, but that would be exactly what Percy was talking about. So you’re safe for now, Annabeth.” Piper smiled when Annabeth laughed.   
“Alright McLean. I’ll keep that in mind.”  
“Well,” Percy spoke, clapping his hands, “we should probably leave you to rest or we’ll feel the wrath of the Apollo kids for disrupting one of their patients. Plus,” he added, “none of the others have seen me yet so I want to greet them.”   
“Yeah, we should probably get going,” Annabeth agreed, with a look on her face that suggested leaving was the opposite of what she wanted to do right now. “Let’s go Percy.”

The two of the them said goodbye to Piper, promising that the Apollo kids should let her out sometime soon anyways, and walked towards the door. Piper went to lie back down and almost, almost but didn’t, miss Annabeth quickly turn around, mouthing the words ‘talk to you later’ before walking out the door.

Piper sighed. The guilt was threatening to wash over her again. The amount of arguing and worrying the must have been going on in Annabeth’s head must have been driving her crazy and it was all Piper’s fault. She just had to come around and get feelings for her, ultimately making Annabeth choose between her and Percy. Her actual boyfriend.  
Had Piper just left things as best friend feelings for Annabeth, things might not have been so bad for Annabeth. Of course, she hadn’t done that because she wanted more than that, and was ruining another relationship. First her and Jason, then Annabeth and Percy. 

Thinking about Jason brought another pang of guilt and sorrow. She had been so distracted by what was happening with her and Annabeth, that she had completely forgotten about Jason. Move on but don’t forget, literally everyone at Camp had been telling her for ages. At least, when all she was, was a wandering sorrowful zombie on autopilot.  
Moving on didn’t seem so hard now, if she forgot about the whole trouble with Percy of course, but because everything had distracted her she had literally done the one thing everyone said not to do. Forget.  
How had she been so selfish as to forget about Jason? Or at least not think about him? It was worse than constantly thinking about him before. Now, it seemed as though he had just slipped her mind. Why would someone she had been constantly thinking about, and feeling guilt about, leave her mind for ages?

Annabeth. Piper screamed at herself for the selfish thoughts creeping into her brain. Telling her all these problems were Annabeth’s fault. It wasn’t. It was Piper’s fault and she had to acknowledge that. Annabeth didn’t know she was the one distracting Piper from thinking about Jason. Piper did. 

Piper swallowed down her guilt that was threatening to override her. Not the previous guilt; from forgetting about Jason, and messing with Annabeth’s feelings and disrupting her and Percy’s relationship.   
No, this was a different guilt. All her current problems and all Annabeth’s current problems came from the same sole issue. Their ‘relationship’. 

Had Drew or her other Aphrodite friends heard about what Piper had to do, they would have cheered her on, claiming she ‘was becoming a true daughter of Aphrodite’. 

Her soon-to-come talk with Annabeth suddenly seemed like a movie scenario. One in which a villain does something ‘for the greater good’, and everyone in the audience is screaming at the villian who’s about to make a drastic move that harms the hero. A move the villain doesn’t want to make but does anyway, and in a sick twisted way, ends up saving everything but harming themself and the hero in the process.   
A scenario in which she is the villain and Annabeth is the hero.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It had become clear to Annabeth, after a few days of Piper being released from the infirmary, that Piper was avoiding her. Focusing on Percy had become increasingly easier with the lack of Piper around and it was bothering Annabeth. Not that it was easier to focus on Percy — that was the main upside — but that she was talking to Piper less and less. Either they both kept having to do different things at the same time, highly unlikely since they normally kept finding ways to talk anyway, or Piper was avoiding purposefully avoiding her. 

Whatever the reason — the quite obvious and confusing reason — Annabeth had to try her best to ignore it and focus on her own problems first. Piper ignoring her was Piper’s problem for the time being, so Annabeth could focus on something else. 

Ever since Percy had arrived back at Camp, Annabeth had been having mixed feelings. She was almost certain, unfortunately not completely certain, that she still loved Percy. After all, it was hard to stop loving someone you had had a crush on since you were 12 and had been to literal Hell and back with. 

What had been rolling around in Annabeth’s mind for a couple days, was how when they first talked and Percy had said he was staying at his moms house, Annabeth had felt like there was less of a connection between them. She had gone through the days, and had established that it wasn’t until quite recently that she had started feeling more feelings towards Percy again. She had even spoken about it with Percy and they had agreed that there had been a point in which they both though their relationship had been dimming and now it wasn’t. 

The one thing she couldn’t talk to Percy about was Piper. Over the days, their relationship had been growing. Piper and Annabeth’s feelings for each other had been growing, whilst the actual relationship between Annabeth had been dimming. Annabeth would love to believe that her relationship with Percy had grown back up again on it’s own, and that Piper had just chosen herself to ignore her. But she couldn’t stop thinking about how weird of a coincidence it would be for one relationship to grow and one to dim, and then suddenly switch around like someone had flipped a switch and turned it back around.

What was really bugging Annabeth, was something she couldn’t tell Percy and didn’t want to have to tell Piper. The fact being, that the personification she had compared the situation too, seemed so unbelievable that it could be true. Someone could have effectively switched feelings around, to keep Percy and Annabeth together, and keep Annabeth and Piper as just friends.  
And, of course, who had the power to do such a thing? Aphrodite. 

The idea was such a stretch, and could very well just have been Annabeth’s brain self-consciously trying to put the blame to anyone besides her, Percy, or Piper. And as much as Annabeth had put the idea through her mind again and again with the same conclusion, she didn’t want to go around blaming an immortal Goddess that could kill her in seconds. Or worse, ruin her chances of love with both Percy and Piper in seconds. 

Thinking about this, Annabeth decided that the best idea she had at the moment was to keep it to herself. She didn’t enough facts to go upon blaming someone other than Fate, and didn’t want to try talking to someone and getting Aphrodite’s attention. For now, she had to keep her thoughts in her mind, and hope that things would sort themselves out. And she desperately wished that Piper would just come talk to her.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“Percy.”  
“Percy...”  
“Percy!”  
Percy lifted his head suddenly, turning his gaze to Leo standing beside him.  
“Yeah, Valdez?”   
Leo rolled his eyes, striding into Percy’s cabin and sitting down on a spare bed. Percy watched as Leo reached under the bed and grabbed a packet of chips to eat, pushing aside the realisation that there wasn’t as much of his stored food there. 

“What’re you doing in here all by your lonesome?” Leo asked, stuffing some chips in his mouth.   
“Thinking,” Percy replied, causing Leo to snort, and look at him in amusement.   
“Isn’t that what Annabeth does? Sits in her cabin thinking?”  
Percy rolled his eyes. “She’s not the only one that does. Just because she’s a daughter of Athena doesn’t mean other Demigods can’t sit alone and think.”  
“True, but—” Leo stopped to throw the now-empty packet on the floor and lie back on the bed, “I’m bored and have nothing I can be bothered doing right now since Calypso is out helping the Demeter kids with their gardens, and the others all told me to go away. Since you haven’t told me to leave yet, please enlighten me on all your problems and thoughts.”

“And what do you care, Leo?” Percy questioned. Leo just laughed.  
“I don’t care. But when you’re bored, you’ll listen to anything interesting to stop dying of boredom.”  
Percy couldn’t argue with that. “Fine.” He spoke. Sitting up against the wall on his bed, he started talking.  
“First, I keep getting this feeling everytime I talk to you and the others, that suggests you all know something I don’t.”  
“We always know things you don’t. You’ll be surprised.”  
“Yeah, but the glances you keep giving each other makes it seem like one thing you all know.”  
“True,” Leo agreed, shrugging nonchalantly, “but whatever it is, it’s something that we don’t have the right to tell you. You’ll have to wait till someone else tells you what we know.”  
“Whatever Valdez. Anyways— stop eating my food!” Leo pulled his hand back from where he had reached under the bed again, smiling in a way that seemed the complete opposite of apologetic.   
“Anyways, I also feel like something’s up with Annabeth that I don’t know about. We’ve talked about certain things, but I get this vibe that something else is bothering her that she won’t tell me.”   
“You sound like you’re pleading to me to help you.” Leo observed. “But,” he included before Percy could argue, “I can say that that could be related to what we all know. And if you want to know what we all know, you should ask Annabeth.”  
Percy frowned. Okay….  
“Well,” he voiced, “you have been a great listener, Valdez, but unfortunately that’s all I wish to say right now. So, you can leave now.”  
“That’s not something to say to a guest,” Leo responded, acting hurt. “And, we didn’t even talk for long! C’mon! We can talk about other things. I’m so bored… How about we talk about boredom?...”  
Sighing, Percy stood up from his bed and walked over to the door.  
“Leo, I’m leaving now too. Stuff to do. So you can get out of my cabin while I’m not in there.”   
Leo stopped rambling and skipped out the door and down the steps in an overly happy way.  
“Okay, Jackson. But I want to know how your talk with Annabeth goes!”   
Percy chuckled, rolling his eyes. Sometimes Leo can be much smarter than everyone gives him credit for, Percy thought as he was, indeed, going to talk to Annabeth. Though why Leo wanted to know how their talk went was beyond Percy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth’s POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as she couldn’t stand the split feelings in her brain anymore, just as she had come to the conclusion that whoever was messing with their brains was intent on getting her to hurry up and make a decision, just as she had finally decided that she had to do something and make her decision, all her plans came tumbling down. 

She had decided that, especially since Percy had agreed with her that the suddenly gaining more feelings again after being at the point of no return, despite what the consequences would be from whoever was messing with them (Annabeth was certain of that now, even if it wasn’t Aphrodite there was still someone) it would be best to explain to Percy her situation with Piper. Or, at least tell him that they should… break up.   
It was most definitely something that Annabeth didn’t want have to suggest, but it was necessary. 

Unfortunately, Annabeth could not have made a bigger mistake than the one she had made just two minutes prior. 

Two minutes ago, she was in her cabin, reading a book. Two minutes ago, she was just about to get up to talk to Percy. Two minutes ago, Piper had rushed in to talk to her about a visit from her mother. Two minutes ago, everything had crumbled to the ground like an unstable building in an Earthquake. 

Running in the forest with absolutely no sense of direction, was not something Annabeth had planned for the day. Unfortunately, sometimes it was necessary. 

Especially when you are running from: your confused best friend and boyfriend, your new most hated Goddess, your very angry mother, your boyfriends very angry father, and a highly likely chance of everything in the close vicinity of Camp being reduced to rubble. Again.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

You know that feeling where you just know that everything is about to go bad for you? Where you get this feeling in your gut that tells you ‘I’m freaking screwed’? Or where something happens that causes all your plans you had laid out perfectly to crumble to the ground?   
Yeah, that is Piper as of a few seconds prior.

Piper had taken a stroll, as you do when you’re stressed, into the woods. Of course, when you’re taking said stroll in a forest at a Camp for demigods, weird stuff happens. Sometimes the weird stuff is also bad stuff.

Hence the feeling Piper got when she stopped for a brief second to look around and the trees, and turned back to see her mother standing in front of her. Freaking Aphrodite. Goddess of frickin’ Love. 

Her mother smiled at her — a sickly sweet smile — and motioned for her to sit down. Aphrodite was wearing a knee length light blue dress that showed off her model-like curves, and had wavy blonde hair that looked like it had come straight out of a fashion magazine. 

Piper sat down on the log, glaring at her mom. This couldn’t be good. Aphrodite sat across from her on a patch of grass. Piper waited for her to speak.  
“So… You can’t date Annabeth Chase.”  
Anger immediately rushed through Piper and the sudden statement.   
“Wait what?! You can’t say that—”  
“Hush, dear,” Aphrodite interrupted, her sweet sounding voice giving away a hint of venom. “You see, I can say that. In case you have forgotten, I still hold more power over you as a Goddess. You simply cannot break apart Annabeth and Percy. They are the perfect pair! They—”  
“Break them apart?!” Piper was outraged. “I’m not doing anything! You’re the one who can change people’s feelings. The two of them were already growing apart anyway.”  
“My dear, it doesn’t matter if they were growing apart. They’re happy now. You were going to go tell Annabeth that she should be with Percy, anyways, weren’t you?”  
“Yeah but…” Piper paused, “how did you know that?”  
Her mom waved her hand dismissively. “It does not matter. What matters, is that you understand the importance of you telling Annabeth that you two should stay apart and she should stay with Percy.”  
“Did you just try to Charmspeak me? I’m your freaking daughter!” It had barely been there, but noticeable.   
“Oh I sincerely apologise. It happens sometimes.”  
Yeah right mom. Definitely an accident.   
“Why does this even matter two you? Why on Earth do Percy and Annabeth have to stay together when they were drifting apart anyways?”   
After Piper asked the question, Aphrodite just sat there smiling, a dangerous glint in her eyes, for a few seconds until it started to become almost creepy. After a few seconds, Aphrodite frowned, shaking her head slowly.   
“You don’t understand, don’t you my dear? Annabeth and Percy were perfect for each other. They fit together so well. I loved how their relationship was. As the Goddess of Love, I have power over these things. And regardless of your feelings and you being my daughter, I intend to keep Annabeth and Percy together no matter what.” 

It was almost as if she heard an audible click go off in her mind or a lightbulb literally switched on. Piper had been so worried about her own problems she hadn’t noticed what had been happening with Annabeth and Percy. Before, the two of them definitely had been growing further apart from each other. In fact, they hadn’t really even been acting like a couple until suddenly Percy arrives at Camp because he suddenly decides to come back to Camp, and they suddenly start talking with each other and seemingly having more feelings for each other.   
It didn’t help that suddenly Aphrodite turns up to talk to her.

Just as she came to her conclusion, Aphrodite swiftly moved forwards until she was holding a dagger to Piper’s neck. With the closeness, Piper was able to see how Aphrodite’s eyes were changing constantly from grey, to blue, with the occasional mix of green. Her heartbeat skipped when she realised the blue and grey were exactly like that of Annabeth and Jason’s eyes. Though where the green came from, she wasn’t too sure. 

“I hope you understand that even though you are my daughter, my favourite one at that, I won’t hesitate to take things into my own hands. There is nothing stopping me from completely changing feelings; I’ve just been trying to keep things…” Aphrodite paused her threat, “…realistic and believable.”   
Piper sat there as still as possible, still frozen at the thought that she was being threatened by her own mother.  
“So,” Aphrodite continued, “You need to realise now, that unless you want me intervening even more, that you need to go and tell Annabeth that she should stay with Percy and you two stop being a thing.”  
To Tartarus with that.  
She kept silent and still. Her mom — no, Aphrodite was nothing like a mom right now — walked back slowly, releasing the dagger from next to Piper’s next, sliding it sideways quickly and causing a small cut to form on Piper’s neck. 

She flashed Piper a quick smile that looked more like a threat than a goodbye smile, before disappearing. 

It hadn’t even been 10 seconds when Piper got moving. Turning around and running back to Camp seemed about the only solution right now. It wasn’t a very logic solution, but she was leaving the logic to Annabeth. Now, all she could think about was the opposite. Logic versus Emotion. Thinking versus Feeling. Feeling. Love.   
Aphrodite’s threat had been thrown out the window, and any thoughts relating to actually doing as threatened to do, had gone as well. 

Sure she had been planning to tell Annabeth to stay with Percy, but only because they seemed to be getting more feelings for each other again. It was just a lie. A big fat lie, controlled by Aphrodite, all because Aphrodite couldn’t contain her inner fangirl.   
To Tartarus with any previous ideas.   
She was going to tell Annabeth the truth.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Read the words. Flip the page. Read the words. Flip the page. Again and again. The simple art of reading a book. Luckily, it was something Annabeth was good at. Of course, reading a normal book was difficult with Dyslexia, and the book she was currently reading was written in Greek and had been found on the shelves of old books in the Big House. It was still a good book though, and Annabeth was happily reading in her empty cabin, none of her half-siblings inside. 

She had read page 378 of her book and went to turn the page when Piper ran in, looking out of breath. Annabeth immediately put her book down, memorising the page number so she could continue reading it from the same place later, and turned all her attention to Piper. She noticed Piper’s dishevelled look and determined look, and instantly got curious.   
Piper strode in without shutting the door and stopped in front of Annabeth’s bed where Annabeth happened to be sitting.

“Can we talk?” Piper spoke, her voice coming out raspy as she was still breathing fast. Annabeth tilted her head.  
“Have you been running?”   
“Huh? Oh, yeah, I have. That’s cause I really want to talk about something and I had to run here as fast as I could.” Piper looked up and around as if she expected someone or something to suddenly jump out from a hiding spot. Another confusing thing, since her behaviour and expression were opposing each other.   
“What did you want to talk about?” Annabeth asked. She shifted back slightly when Piper sat down in front of her on the bed without responding right away. When there were both seated opposite each other, Piper replied.   
“First. I wanted to tell you something that just happened with an interesting conversation I just had with someone in the forest. The reason I was so out of breath, by the way, is because I ran the distance from the forest.”  
Annabeth nodded. “Okay, who did you talk to and what happened?”  
Piper took a breath of air, and looked up at seemingly nothing. When, Annabeth assumed, Piper had decided whoever/whatever was bothering her wasn’t around, she continued.

“Basically, my mother decided to pay me a visit.”   
“Really?” Annabeth exclaimed. “What did she say?”  
Piper shifted her position, her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt—a clear sign that she’s agitated about something.  
“Oh, you know, just the usual. Coming for a little chat. Telling me that we weren’t allowed to get together because she wants you to stay with Percy. Pretty much confessing that she has been messing with our feelings to try and keep you with Percy. Oh, don’t forget how she threatened me with a dagger and said I had to come here and tell you that I’d rather you be with Percy.”   
By the end Piper’s short description of what had happened, Annabeth was speechless. “So I was right about the feelings one. But that whole thing is outrageous! The—wait, is that last reason what you’re here for?” Annabeth asked, her mind instantly preparing for the worse response. Piper looked at her in confusion first, before realisation showed on her face. Piper just chuckled, shaking her head.  
“No, of course not,” Piper spoke. “Screw what my mother told me to do.”  
Annabeth smiled, relief flooding through her. “Is that all there was to say?”  
Piper shook her head, smiling and keeping eye contact with Annabeth.  
“Nope, I’ve come to say the opposite of what my mom wanted.”  
Annabeth tilted her head.  
“Oh?”   
“Mhm.” Piper continued. “I’ve come to tell you that I don’t want you and Percy to stay together unless you, not whatever feelings my mom is altering for her own benefit, but you, want to. And, that I think it’s crazy that my mom wants me to tell you I don’t want to be with you, when that is one hundred percent incorrect.”  
Annabeth felt Piper’s hand rest on her cheek. Her breath hitched in her throat. She looked into Piper’s eyes. Admiring how they changed between blue, brown, and green.  
“So if that’s one hundred percent incorrect, what is one hundred percent correct?” Annabeth whispered.   
Piper leant forward, gently pushing Annabeth’s shoulders back until Annabeth was lying down with Piper on top of her.  
“Well,” Piper whispered next to Annabeth’s ear, her soft voice causing a small shiver to run through Annabeth’s body, “It’s one hundred percent correct that I love you and want to be with you, and even if you chose to be with Percy instead, I would always respect your decisions and love you no matter what you decide.”  
Annabeth smiled, wrapping her arms around Piper’s body. Their faces were only inches apart, and Annabeth could smell the sweet vanilla shampoo that Piper always uses. She pulled Piper down and kissed her. Not a quick kiss, but a slow, sensual one. 

She pulled away and rested her head on the bed, her eyes closed but a smile spread on her face. She let out a deep sigh when Piper kissed her neck and rested her head on Annabeth’s chest. After what seemed like an eternity but was only a minute or so, their silence was interrupted by a voice. 

“Piper? Annabeth?”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Silence.   
Slowly, Piper sat up and moved to the end of the bed, letting Annabeth turn over and sit up on her knees. The amount of fear and guilt she could feel radiating off her and Annabeth was immense. Had it been anyone else that walked in, She reckoned that both of them would have faces red with embarrassment. Unfortunately, Annabeth’s face was drained of all colour, and Piper felt the complete opposite of warm. 

“Percy….I….” Annabeth looked down, not knowing what to say.   
Piper watched as Percy — who was still standing in the doorway — kept looking between her and Annabeth, his gaze mostly falling on Annabeth. Percy’s face was a mixture of multiple different emotions. The time in the cabin seemed to stand still as both Piper and Annabeth were frozen, waiting to see what Percy would do. Piper stood up from the bed and took a few steps sideways when Percy started moving forwards. He sat in front of Annabeth on the bed with his legs crossed. Piper braced herself mentally as he started to speak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy had no idea what was going on. Walking into the Athena cabin looking for Annabeth, the last thing he expected to see was Piper lying on top of Annabeth and the two of them looking like they’d just finished a kiss. 

He had no clue what to feel or say, everything was so confusing. The one thing he knew he was never going to do, was get angry. Percy had seen people getting angry, and it never solved a problem. Plus, the reason why he had gone to find Annabeth, was because he had been thinking about their earlier conversation. It did suck that the two of them had been drifting away, but he had to admit that it felt strange and unnatural when they suddenly started to feel for each other again. It wasn’t right. People move on too. How can he be angry at Piper and Annabeth? He had been around Piper enough to know that feelings can’t be controlled. The only problem, was how jealous it made him and how Annabeth hadn’t mentioned this before. 

Shaking his head, Percy walked forwards, noticing how Piper walked further away and feeling guilty, and sat down across from Annabeth on her bed. Annabeth looked up, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak. Percy pressed a finger to her lips and spoke instead. 

“Before you speak, there’s something I want to know. I want to know, had this unfortunate interaction happened, if this…” he motioned between Annabeth and Piper, “...is something that you would have told me about, or something that I would never have known about.”  
“Percy,” Annabeth spoke, “of course I would have told you. Leaving this would have been wrong. I am so sorry—”  
“Don’t apologise. There’s nothing to apologise for. Sure you probably should have mentioned this earlier, but I can understand why you would hide this.” Percy paused for a second before continuing. “I know people in relationships generally tell each other everything, and that’s probably the only reason this would make me feel bad. We were drifting apart anyways and it’s only natural. What I’ve learnt from our lovely friend standing over there,” Piper ducked her head at that statement, but Percy could tell he was smiling, “is that feelings can’t be controlled. So let me break this down for you, though I know you’re smart enough that you understand what I’m saying anyways.”   
Annabeth smiled shyly, ducking her head. Percy lifted her chin until they were both looking at each other. He spoke slowly.   
“I am completely fine with you being with someone else if that’s what you want. A bonus is that it’s someone I already know. My only issue, is that I wish you’d told me sooner. But so long as I know this is something you weren’t going to hide from me forever, I’m happy for you.”   
Before Percy knew it, Annabeth had thrown her arms around him in a hug and was sobbing on his shoulder muttering “Thank you so much Seaweed-Brain! Thank you!”   
Percy smiled but noticed Piper standing awkwardly off to the side so he motioned to her. “Come join our hug McLean!”   
“Uhhh, no than—” she stopped mid sentence and squealed and Annabeth yanked her arm and pulled Piper into the hug, laughing. 

It was a few seconds before Percy pulled away and smiled at Annabeth.   
“I didn’t know you liked girls Annabeth.” Annabeth frowned, her face going red while Percy and Piper laughed.   
“To be fair,” Annabeth spoke, “I didn’t know until fairly recently. Piper was the first girl I’ve even remotely had feelings for.”   
Piper smiled. “Awwww thanks.”  
Turning to Piper, Percy was about to say something to her when she stopped him.   
“Don’t even bother, Percy. Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love. Love has no boundaries. A straight Aphrodite kid is quite rare. The girls in my cabin spend half their time gossiping about how good looking some of the boys are, and how Annabeth is the hottest girl at camp and literally everyone had a crush on her.”  
“Wait what?” Annabeth exclaimed, a confused look on her face. “That’s new information. They’re wrong about that.”   
“It’s true though,” Percy spoke up, causing Annabeth to blush again. When he saw the look on Piper’s face, he spoke again. “What about you, Piper? You’re one of the girls in your cabin.” ‘  
Piper looked confused, before a look of realisation appeared on her face and her face went red. Annabeth raised her eyebrow.   
“Yeah Piper, if you are also a girl in your cabin, does that mean you’re also gossiping about how hot I ‘apparently’ am?”   
“But you are,” Piper spoke quickly, her face going redder with embarrassment, and Annabeth’s face also going red. 

“Changing the conversation before either of you turn into a tomato,” Percy spoke, smirking, “who else knows about what’s been going on between the two of you?”  
Annabeth and Piper instantly looked uncomfortable.   
“Uh….” Annabeth started. Piper spoke.   
“Well, probably all of my cabin, because of the whole being children of the Goddess of Love and all that. Pretty sure most of Annabeth’s cabin knows, because being smart and all. And probably everyone else at Camp!” Piper finished in an overly dramatic happy way.   
Percy raised his eyebrow. Everyone?   
“Everyone else at Camp or just all the Campers?”  
Understanding what Percy was hinting at, Annabeth responded.  
“All the Campers know for sure. Word spreads fast here. The Hunters were here for a few weeks and should know — plus the fact Thalia has probably spent her time talking to them about us. Mr. D might know, but considering he hates all of us but word still gets around, he probably knows but he’s probably trying his best to stay out of everyone’s problems. Hazel, Frank, and Reyna know — adding them because they are technically not Campers. Oh, and Chiron knows. Definitely.”  
Percy threw his hands in the air. “So even Chiron knew before me?”   
Blushing, Piper laughed. “Well, it’s not like we told him. More like he was looking for Annabeth and found her at the wrong time. Kinda like you. Different scenario though.”  
“I’m not even going to ask,” He shook his head smiling, as Annabeth and Piper laughed. Percy was about to say something else when he remembered something.   
“Hey Piper, I know you mentioned that thing about Aphrodite kids earlier, but what is your, like…”   
“Sexuality?” Piper offered.  
“Yeah. Sorry if it’s a personal question.”   
Piper laughed. “No no, it’s fine. I’m pansexual.”   
“You’re so lucky knowing that about yourself. Meanwhile, I’m still confused. Not that I’ve had much time to think about that,” Annabeth admitted, ducking her head. Piper lifted Annabeth’s chin up.  
“Hey, I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually.”  
Percy couldn’t help but feel jealous at their closeness, but felt a bit better when he realised that it wasn’t specifically Annabeth he was jealous of, but the coupley behaviour in general. He coughed, getting the attention of Piper and Annabeth.  
“Hello, I’m still here you realise,” He spoke, raising his eyebrow.   
“Yeah yeah,” Piper spoke, rolling her eyes. “Anyways, what’s your sexuality then?”   
“Straight.” Percy replied.   
“Really? So you didn’t have a thing for Jason then?” Piper winced slightly as she spoke Jason’s name. Percy felt himself blush slightly.   
“Of course not! That’s a stupid thing to think, McLean.”   
Piper smirked. “Whatever you say, Jackson.”  
“Hey, Percy,” Annabeth suddenly interrupted.   
“Yeah?”  
“Does this mean—”

Annabeth was interrupted when the door to the cabin opened, and a young girl with blonde hair walked in.   
“I have a message to deliver!” She exclaimed, her 5-year-old-ish face showing pride at being able to deliver a message. Percy turned to Piper and Annabeth, giving them a look of confusion.   
“Oh, this is Summer, Percy,” Annabeth spoke. “She came to Camp during the time you were gone.”  
Furiously, Summer nodded, with a big grin on her face. “Mhm! Piper and Annabeth are my best friends!”   
Percy couldn’t help grinning. “Hello, Summer. I’m Percy.”  
“Ohhhhhhhh.” Summer frowned. “You’re Annabeth’s boyfriend.”  
Percy turned to Annabeth who just shrugged her shoulders.   
“Is there any reason why you don’t like me?” He questioned. Nodding, Summer responded.  
“Yes! Boys are yuck. Girls are much better.”  
Percy laughed, and raised his eyebrow. “If girls are much better than boys then why are you still talking to me?”   
“Because the more I talk to you, the more I know about you, and the easier it will be to beat you in a fight. Everyone says you’re the best swordsman here so if I learn your weaknesses I can beat you and then brag to you about it forever.” Summer spoke with such an expressionless face that Piper and Annabeth burst out laughing, causing Summer to smile a cheeky grin and Percy to shake his head smiling. After everyone had recovered, Annabeth spoke.  
“So, Summer, what was the message you needed to deliver?”  
“Oh! My message was to tell Piper and Annabeth to meet in the…” She frowned and thought for a few seconds before shaking her head. “Meet in the emo guys’ cabin. Your other friends want to talk to you.” Summer spoke the word other with distaste, as if she hated the idea that Piper and Annabeth had friends that weren’t her.  
Percy watched as Annabeth got up from the bed. Piper also stood up, and Percy followed, since this was Annabeth’s cabin so he probably shouldn’t stay in there.   
“Thanks Summer,” Annabeth spoke. Summer smiled and ran out of the room, claiming she had something else to do now. Annabeth turned to Percy. “You might as well come with us since I’m pretty sure I know what they want to talk to us about.”   
Percy shrugged his shoulders.  
“Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do. All I had planned was that I was going to take Blackjack for a ride along the coast since he doesn’t get out anymore. Remind me to give him an extra treat later for leaving him waiting.”   
Annabeth laughed. “Of course Seaweed-Brain. Just hurry up!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Piper walked through the door, trailing behind Annabeth. She held the door open for Percy and let it shut after he also walked through. Dark colours were everywhere, and it was evidently the Hades cabin.  
She stood next to Annabeth, noticing the others that were in the room. It was Nico (as it was his cabin, of course), Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Thalia, Will, and, Calypso. Frank, Calypso, and Will looked bored, making Piper assume they were probably dragged there by their respective partners. Of course, Reyna, Thalia, and Leo looked the most interested in what was going to be talked about, but even Nico and Hazel looked like they definitely wanted to be there. Piper could barely stop herself from grinning and laughing as she noticed the weird looks the others kept giving Percy. Annabeth had mentioned what she thought they wanted to talk about, to her and Percy.   
“So, why did you guys want to meet with us?” Annabeth asked, with an expressionless face.   
“Well…” Leo started, looking between Annabeth and Piper, and Percy standing just behind them. He nodded at Piper and Annabeth. “It was kinda a conversation we only wanted to have with you two.”   
Annabeth crossed her arms, acting amazingly annoyed for someone that was probably laughing on the inside, and spoke. “Anything you have to say, you can say it now. I need to go teach the younger kids fighting tactics soon and Chiron doesn’t want me to be late since the kids will get bored and leave.” Not even a lie.  
“Uh…”  
Piper desperately wanted to see what they would do next, but the looks of confusion and panic on the faces of her friends were enough to make her smile and look away. Unfortunately, despite Annabeth’s amazing acting, and Percy’s equally as good ability to act normal, Piper couldn’t help but smile at how they were messing with their friends. The others gave her suspicious glances. Leo was just about to speak when Reyna interrupted, lifting her eyebrow.  
“What’s making you smile McLean?”   
Piper quickly got a funny memory in her head that made her smile, taking notice of Reyna’s gold dog in the corner of the cabin.  
“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how Summer couldn’t remember this was the Hades cabin so she called it the ‘Emo guys’ cabin’.” She responded, smiling. Again. Not a lie. Since as of just before she spoke, that was what was making her smile.   
Nico crossed his arms after she spoke. “I’m not emo.”   
“Are too,” Will argued, smiling.   
“NO.”  
“Guys!” Thalia interrupted, turning to face Piper. She narrowed her eyes, which atop the whole situation in general, just made Piper smile more. At this point, it felt like anything even remotely funny would cause her to burst out laughing.   
“You’re acting awfully suspicious, McLean. You’re smiling too much.”   
“Am I not allowed to smile at a funny memory?” Piper responded with an innocent voice.   
“Plus,” Annabeth said. Opposed to how Piper avoided look right at…. Aurum?, Annabeth looked directly at the gold dog before continuing. “Anything you say in here is something Percy can hear.”   
Reyna narrowed her eyes, looking at Aurum for confirmation that it wasn’t a lie.   
“So, is anyone going to speak so I can leave yet?” Annabeth spoke whilst looking around the room, her gaze daring anyone to say anything against her. Annabeth can be really terrifying sometimes.   
“Sure you might not have lied, but even so, what if you don’t know what we are going to talk about? If you think that what we are going to say is something Percy can hear, then that isn’t a lie. But regardless, what if you’re wrong and what we say is not what you think?” Reyna argued, looking at Annabeth. The two of them seemed to have a miniature stare off right there. Piper raised her eyebrow at Thalia who just shrugged in response and mouthed ‘crazy’.   
After what seemed like at least a minute, Annabeth spoke. “I’m certain what you guys brought us here for, is something Percy can hear.”  
Reyna continued to stare before looking away with an annoyed look on her face.   
“What, couldn’t figure out what I was talking about?” Annabeth asked, smiling in triumph. Reyna didn’t answer.   
“Did we just witness an internal battle?” Leo stage-whispered.   
“Shut it, Valdez!” Reyna growled.   
“You don’t need to grouch. No offense, but you were bound to lose in an internal battle with Annabeth of all people,” Thalia spoke, accepting the punch to the arm from Reyna.   
“You scare me sometimes, Annabeth,” Frank spoke up, looking embarrassed.   
Percy laughed. “C’mon! Annabeth scares everyone!”   
“Shut up Seaweed-brain,” Annabeth spoke, her face red from all the compliments. “Anyways, I do actually have to go teach some kids now. So…” She gave Piper and Percy guilty looks, “I have to leave now. See you guys later.”   
Without a glance back, Annabeth opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind her. There were a few seconds of silence before Piper couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing, closely followed by Percy. She felt tears streaming down her face that she quickly wiped away. It was at least a minute before her and Percy regained their composure and managed to stop laughing. Their friends had mixes of confusion, concern, and amusement on their faces.   
“Are you two… Okay?” Hazel enquired.   
Percy smiled. “We are more than okay. The looks and your faces the whole conversation!” He laughed again.   
“Oh Gods, do you know how hard it was to get through that conversation without lying? To come up with that thing that Summer said quickly was difficult.”   
“And Annabeth is such a great actor, right?” Percy said.   
“I know!” Piper replied laughing, causing both of them to go into laughing fits again.   
“Okay,” Reyna started when they were done laughing, “obviously you three had something planned. Care to explain the whole situation to us?”  
“Yeah. Annabeth kinda figured that since you were only asking for her and I, that it had something to do with the whole situation regarding our ‘relationship’ like thing.” This caused some of them to shoot cautious looks at Percy. “Luckily, the three of us had just finished talking about that, and since everything went smoothly because Percy is just amazingly understanding,” Percy grinned, “we decided to play a trick on you.”   
“Though,” Percy added, “walking in on the two of them making out was probably not the best way to figure out.”  
The room went silent again as everyone else looked utterly shocked.   
“That was an amazing idea, making out without the door locked and knowing that Percy was here,” Leo mentioned suddenly, smirking.   
“Shut up, Valdez,” Piper responded, trying to stop her face heating up.   
“You look awfully fine for someone that previously walked in on their girlfriend making out with someone else,” He added, talking to Percy. Percy raised his eyebrow.   
“I think it helps that it’s someone I’m friends with. Anyway, honestly guys, I’m fine. Everything is fine. The three of us—”  
“Mostly just you and Annabeth,” Piper interrupted. Percy rolled his eyes and continued.   
“—We sorted this all out and discussed it. I don’t understand why everyone seems to think I would react badly.”  
“You almost did. I saw you considering it.” Piper added.   
“But I didn’t. I wouldn’t do that.”  
“Still.”  
“Anyways,” Reyna spoke up, “to answer your question about why we would generally assume the worst reaction, it's got nothing to do with you, personally. Despite what we all seem to keep forgetting, we are all still young teenagers. Don’t give me that look Nico,” She glared at Nico who looked like he was about to speak up about the ‘young’ part, “And, teenagers always have these kinds of problems. The general reaction one would have upon seeing their partner ‘making out’ with someone else, is anger and yelling. However,” Reyna turned to Percy, “you and Annabeth had been through so much together, that even if your relationship was ending, you’re too close together to have any bad reactions.”   
Stunned silence.   
“Since when did you become so philosophical, Reyna?” Thalia looked positively amazed. Piper didn’t blame her.   
Reyna shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. Anyways Percy, the whole idea hasn’t got anything to do with you personally. Everyone has been overlooking the fact that you and Annabeth, unlike normal couples, have gone through so much together that it’s almost impossible for you two to be too angry at each other.”   
“Wow. Thanks Reyna,” Percy smiled.   
Then something weird happened. The ground shook, and a large rumbling sound could be heard in the distance. It lasted for a good 30 seconds before suddenly stopping. Piper looked around at the confused looks of her friends.   
“Sooo..” Calypso spoke up, stunning Piper because she’d been so quiet that Piper had almost forgotten she was there. Even Hazel and Frank had spoken more than her. “Was I the only one that noticed that the sound came from the direction of the sea, rather than the sky?”   
“Nope, definitely not. I noticed.” Percy had his eyebrows scrunched together in thought— not unlike whenever Annabeth’s deep in thought.   
“Well—”  
Piper was interrupted when Annabeth ran in suddenly, her hair wild and looking out of breath as if she’d just been running. Despite her messy hair and crazed look, Annabeth looked so unbelievably hot it was annoying.   
“Piper stop staring at me, you’re worse than Percy.”  
“What? Oh.” She took her gaze off Annabeth, her cheeks so hot that she suspected her whole face had gone red with embarrassment.   
“Anyways,” Annabeth continued, “There’s an argument going on on Olympus. Which, if you heard it, was the cause of that loud rumbling before. Mr. D just came back to Camp to tell Chiron about it, and Chiron told me to tell you guys.”   
“Why did you need to tell us?” Hazel asked.   
“Probably because Piper, Percy, and I are the cause of the argument,” Annabeth casually answered.   
“Oh?” Thalia exclaimed. “Do tell.”  
“Basically, Aphrodite is angry because she didn’t get her way and wanted Percy and I to stay together, to the point that she had actually started messing with our emotions. Unfortunately for her, Piper screwed with that,” Piper smiled proudly at that, “and now Aphrodite is storming around on Olympus threatening to alter all of our emotions and such, but has caused an argument because my mom and Poseidon don’t like the idea of Aphrodite messing with us.” Annabeth paused. “Though I honestly believe they don’t want Percy and I together anyways, and are therefore arguing for their own benefit, but still, Aphrodite’s caused a massive disagreement of sorts.”  
“Well.... what do we do now?” Will asked.   
Annabeth shook her head. “Nothing. We can’t do anything—”  
“We can have a movie marathon!” Leo exclaimed.   
“That’s not what I m—”  
“So? If we have nothing better to do, we can have a movie marathon!”   
“Cool! Any disagreements?” Piper asked, grinning.   
Nico crossed his arms. “Are we really doing this now?”  
“I’m down.” Will said.   
“Same!” Thalia exclaimed. Piper looked around. No one else seemed to be against the idea. She turned to Leo.   
“Great! We’ll go gather everyone else while you get the projector you built in your cabin. Bring the speakers too!”   
Everyone else looked confused.   
“Wait what?” Percy frowned.  
“Shush! Leo just go get the equipment.”  
“Sure thing McLean! I’ll set it up outside on the grass in the middle of the cabins.” Leo raced out of the cabin.  
Clapping her hands, Piper turned to everyone else.   
“Great! Let's go gather as many people as we can on the field! C’mon let's go!”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Uhhh…”  
“Come on, out, out!” Piper started moving all her friends out of the cabin. “If you want to watch a movie the right way, you need a large screen and loud speakers, which Leo built. So we need to gather everyone to the field.”  
Despite all the confusion, Piper eventually got all her friends out of the cabin. She was about to run off to help Leo set up, when Annabeth stopped her. Piper tilted her head in confusion.  
“Later, not now obviously so tomorrow or something, we need to have another talk with Percy, okay?” Annabeth asked.  
“Yep! Talk. Later. Percy. Got it. Can I go help Leo now?”   
Annabeth laughed. “Of course Beauty-Queen, go do whatever you need to. I’ll set up a blanket near the front where we can sit.” Annabeth gave Piper a quick kiss on the lips before Piper took off to help Leo. She turned while she was running to shout behind her.  
“Thanks for the kiss, Beth!”  
“Don’t call me that!” She got as a reply.   
“Love you!”  
“You too, you idiot!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that was how the whole of Camp Half-Blood ended up forgetting about bedtimes and having a movie marathon outside on the big screen, while in the sky, the Gods and Goddesses were busy arguing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	19. Chapter Nineteen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Piper’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“All right, time to pack up now!”  
A chorus of groans of dissapointment could be heard all throughout the crowd of Campers. Piper yawned, noticing a few others doing the same as the movie was turned off and Leo started directing his cabinmates to help pack up the movie equipment. They had probably watched about four movies, each done by vote from everyone (not that there were many choices of movies found) which took even more time. Piper was at least lucky that when her cabin mates tried to get everyone to watch a movie starring Piper’s dad (they were completely obsessed with his movies, it was kind of frustrating), it was voted down.   
“Hey Pipes, you look like you need to sleep asap,” Annabeth spoke, startling Piper.  
“Huh? Oh yeah, probably. I can’t believe I just watched four movies in a row and I’m not already asleep.”   
Annabeth chuckled and stood up, reaching her hand to also help Piper up.  
“Thanks,” Piper said, smiling. She was about to reach down to pick up the blanket when she realised something. “Oh hey, didn’t you want to talk to Percy and I again?”   
Annabeth raised her eyebrow. “You really want to do that now? At this rate, you’re highly likely to fall asleep in the middle of any conversation. You’re half asleep now. Plus Percy won’t be any better.”  
“True.” Piper yawned again. “How aren’t you almost asleep right now?”  
“It’s not late enough for me to feel overly sleepy. I’m used to staying up longer to make plans for Olympus and Camp—”  
“Which,” Piper added, “Probably isn’t good for your sleep schedule.”  
Rolling her eyes Annabeth continued. “PLUS, my problem is normally with the morning. I’m not a morning person, regardless of the fact I often have to get up early.”  
“Ah, not a morning person. Got it.” Piper watched as Annabeth bundled up the blanket they had used to stay warm. As she was watching she felt her eyes growing heavy and harder to stay open. She yawned, stumbling a little and she teetered on the edge of sleep and being awake.   
“Hey, careful there,” Annabeth spoke, putting the hand that wasn’t holding the blanket on Piper’s shoulder. “You should really go get some sleep now.”  
Piper sighed. “Sure, sure, I’ll go get some sleep now. Though I’d honestly rather if you came as well.”   
Annabeth ducked her head and blushed. “Yeah… unfortunately I have a couple plans to go over again to show Chiron at some point tomorrow.”  
“Ah, okay. Try not to stay up too late. It really can’t be that good for you to stay up late a lot.”  
“It proably isn’t,” Annabeth said, shrugging her shoulders, “but whatver. I guess goodnight then?”  
Piper looked around and noticed most other people leaving for their cabins or getting ready to leave. “Yep, goodnight…” She hesitated for a second, mentally counting how many people would see if she kissed Annabeth, before giving up and leaning forwards to quickly kiss Annabeth.   
“Love you!” Turning around, she started walking away before feeling her arm get pulled back. Annabeth smirked at her.  
“You didn’t wait for me to say ‘Love you’ back. And you didn’t let me kiss you back so…” Annabeth pulled Piper closer, wrapping her arms around her neck and cradling her head gently. Piper’s breath hitched in her throat before Annabeth leaned forwards and embraced her in a slow kiss. Piper wrapped her arms around Annabeth’s body, pulling their bodies even closer. Annabeth lingered for a few seconds before pulling away with a smile on her face. “Love you too. Now go get some sleep!”  
Piper nodded, smiling, fully aware of the heat rising to her cheeks.   
“Night!” She walked off to her cabin, covering another yawn and ignoring the looks of amazement from everyone that saw them kiss and the smiles on their friends faces. Absentlymindedly opening and closing her cabin door, Piper flopped down on her bed and pulled up her blanket. Ignoring the small chatter of her other cabin mates that had already entered as well, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, a stupid grin on her face. God’s I am so luckly to have such an amazing girlfriend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Annabeth’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Annabeth heard before properly waking up was the sound of whispering. The thing she first felt before properly waking up was a weight sitting down somewhere near her legs at the end of her bed. The second thing she felt though, was a large weight landing on her and causing her to suddenly open her eyes in shock. Of course, the weight was that of Piper lying on top of her after jumping and the other person was Percy sitting on the end of her bed. Both of them looked very awake and very micheivious.   
“Ughhhh,” Annabeth groaned, covering her eyes and attempting to roll over but failing miserably. “What are you two up to now?”  
“Well… since you mentioned yesterday that you needed to talk to us, and you mentioned that you are very much so not a morning person, we decided to wake you up!” Piper exclaimed, grinning.   
“You too, Seaweed-Brain?”  
Percy laughed. “Yep. I have nothing better to do. I didn’t have anything planned this morning.”  
Annabeth rolled her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows as Piper moves to sitting on her legs. “You two are honestly so annoying when you plan things together. You’re as bad as Leo or the Stolls.”  
Percy and Piper just shared and look and laughed.   
“Anyways, what did you want to talk to us about exactly?” Percy asked.   
Ah. That.  
“You don’t think that maybe you could get off my legs first, Piper?”  
“Yeah, sure,” Piper replied with a worried look on her face. She shuffled over to the end of the bed where Percy was sitting and Annabeth was able to sit upright too. Taking a breath, she started to talk.  
“So…” Annabeth began slowly, “It occured to me that despite what has happened in the past day,” she looked at Percy, “You and I still haven’t… you know… broken up.”  
Silence. Piper looked down and looked unsure of what to do and Percy’s face looked forlorn.   
“Oh. Yeah…” Percy said. “So… do we just decide this now? Do we need to say anything?”   
“I don’t know… I’ve never done this before… maybe?”  
“So we come to this decision…?”  
“Yeah…” Annabeth spoke. “Only if you want to of course,” she added quickly, “I don’t want to be the only one choosing to do this.”  
Percy gave her a soft smile, moving forwards to grab her hand. “Hey, I do want to do this for you. Sure I love being close to you, but we don’t have to be together for that. The harsh reality of things is that Fate has decided that this wasn’t going to work out. We can’t take going through Tartarus together, but I’d rather see you happy with Piper than not as happy with me.”  
Annabeth smiled, wiping away tears, and hugged Percy. “Thank you so much for understanding. I’m so sorry it had to end up like this…”  
“Hey it’s okay. It isn’y your fault, remember? It’s just Fate and we can’t control that. You don’t need to be sorry.”  
“I know but… just everything… but… thank you again.”  
“No problem Wise-Girl. I know we can’t forget about what we’ve been through, but we both felt how our relationship was starting to feel more and more thin. There’s nothing we could have done. Plus,” Percy looked at Piper and smiled, “You have Piper now.”  
Annabeth smiled and ducked her head. Piper blushed and looked at Annabeth with a small grin on her face. “Indeed you do.”  
The room was silent for a few moments before Percy spoke.   
“How long has it been since we started this conversation?”  
“I don’t know. Like five minutes?” Piper suggested.   
“Ugh, I can’t believe you two woke me up five minutes ago and now here we are.”  
“Yep,” Percy responded.   
Wait a second…   
“You know what just occured to me?” Annabeth spoke.   
Percy gave her an inquisitive look and Piper looked confused.   
“What?” They both responded.   
“Does this mean they got everything under control on Olympus? Because had things not worked out, Aphrodite would not have let this happen.”  
“Huh, true. Gods my mom is annoying sometimes.”  
Annabehth chuckled. “Do you think we could try asking Mr. D or —”  
Before she could finish what she was about to say, the door was pushed open (Percy or Piper must have forgotten to close it) and Chiron peeked his head through. He looked relieved about something — thought Annabeth suspected she knew what he was there for — and was about to speak before stopping and growing a concerned look.  
“Is everything alright in here? Annabeth, are you okay?” He asked.   
“Hmm? Oh,” Annabeth realised it probably still looked like she had been crying, “I’m fine, thank you. We all are. Do you have news about what was happening on Olympus?”   
Chiron looked mildly surprised when she said they were fine but continued.  
“Ah yes. Dionysus has informed me that the matter was settled. Zeus seemed to have taken the side of your parents,” he nodded at Percy and Annabeth, “for his reasoning that ‘Aphrodite had technically broken a rule in visiting a child as well as active admitting she did so. Of course, Dionysus seems to think he chose that side for the reason that most others did so it was easier and would create less of a problem.”  
Annabeth sighed in relief, noticing how Piper also looked relieved.   
“This is great news. Thank you for telling us Chiron.” Annabeth spoke.   
“It is my pleasure. Though I best be on my way. Dionysus had been waiting to play a game of pinochle with me and I would hate to keep him waiting.   
“Of course.” Annabeth smiled.   
“He hates it when you interrupt a game for something so he probably wouldn’t like to be kept waiting,” Percy added, smirking.   
“I’m pretty sure he just hates us Campers,” Piper also added, making Annabeth and Percy laugh and getting Chiron to smile.   
“See you at dinner tonight then you three,” Chiron said. He started shutting the door before Percy spoke.   
“Wait, Chiron. Did Mr. D say who’s side he was on in the argument?”  
“Ah yes, he did. He mentioned that he didn’t want to get on Zeus’s bad side though I suspect from the way he seemed pretty angry at Aphrodite and the way he acted when I questioned him, he seemed to be just as interested in the matter as your friends are. And I don’t blame him and your friends.” Chiron winked before shutting the door completely.   
Percy burst out laughing and it took a few moments for Annabeth to understand what Chiron had meant. She covered her face in her hands in embarrasment. Looking over she noticed Piper lookig equally embarrased.   
“Shut up Seaweed-Brain,” Annabeth scolded, punching Percy’s arm as he was laughing.   
“Ow! Your faces are so red! I can’t believe Chiron said that!” Percy burst out laughing again causing Piper to roll her eyes. Gods she looks so hot blushing. Oh my gods did I just think that?!   
“Beth are you okay? You look even worse now,” Piper spoke looking confused. Annabeth managed a weak smile.   
“Yeah yeah, just thought something in my mind I wouldn’t normally think…”  
Percy raised his eyebrow and leant forwards. “Oh? If it was anything about you thinking Piper looked hot or something I’m going to laugh.”  
“Heh… something like that.”  
A grin spread across Piper’s face and Percy exploded with laughter again.   
“I can’t believe… I… guessed that,” Percy managed to say as he stopped laughing.   
“It’s not funny,” Annabeth said, frowning. Piper smirked and rested her head on her hands.  
“I mean it kinda is. It’s also kind of cute that you thought that.”  
“Whatever, just stop teasing me you two. I’m going to die of embarrasment.” Percy and Piper laughed before Percy spoke up again.   
“What’s with the nickname ‘Beth’? Wise-Girl is clearly better.”  
Oh man…   
Piper raised her eyebrow, moving into a position to face Percy. “Oh yeah? Well it’s not like I could call her that nickname since that’s solely a thing between you two. Plus I got the feeling she preffered that over ‘Annie’.”  
“Yeah but…”  
Annabeth sighed, ignoring their bickering. She stood up from the bed, rolling her eyes at how they didn’t even notice right away, and made her way to the door.  
“Are you two coming?” She called out.  
Percy and Piper turned to look at her, both showing looks of surpirse at the fact she’d moved from the bed to the door.   
“I’m going to the volleyball court. I think Thalia and Reyna were holding a mini tournament there after they had an argument over who was better. You guys coming as well?”  
“Yes of course!” Piper exclaimed.   
“Absolutely! I’m so going to beat you, McLean,” Percy challenged.   
“Oh yeah? Well I’m going to beat you!” Piper retorted.  
Rolling her eyes, Annabeth cut in before they could argue more.   
“Guys! C’mon!” She opened the door for Percy and Piper and they got up from her bed and walked through, passing her so she could shut the door. Of course, not before she heard Percy whisper,  
“Wise-Girl is a much cooler nickname for her.”  
And Piper respond with,  
“But Beth is cuter and makes she gets flustered when I say it so I win there.”  
Piper was right and did win there.  
“Am I Beth?”  
“Right about what?” She knew what and still couldn’t help but blush at the nickname. It had become more than an annoyance.   
Piper grinned at Percy. “Told ya so.”  
“Lets just go. I’ve had enough of your bickering like little children. Summer is better than you two and she’s five. C’mon!” Annabeth jogged off in the direction of the volleyball court, hearing the sounds of Piper and Percy not far behind. They were talking about something — Annabeth suspected it was about who would win at volleyball — but all she could focus on was how happy she was with how the whole situation turned out. She was unoffically with Piper and happy, she was still close with Percy, and Percy and Piper were getting along perfectly (minus the annoying bickering). Everything had turned out well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	20. Chapter Twenty: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a makeout scene, NOT smut, just heavy kissing stuff.

Piper shifted nervously, straightening the edges of the edges of the picnic blanket for what seemed like the hundredth time. This needed to be perfect.

A few days had passed since Annabeth and Percy had officially broken up. Piper had been talking to a couple others when Annabeth approached her and asked her about that date they never got to go on when Percy turned up. Between them, they had decided to go on date finally. Piper had insisted on setting everything up and planning everything, telling Annabeth nothing but when and where to meet, and to wear whatever she wanted.  
Of course, she hadn’t planned anything over the top. She wanted it to be casual and nice. It’s not like they could have gone to a fancy restaurant being stuck to the boundaries of Camp. 

She had decided on having the date on the grassy clearing on a cliff side overlooking the ocean. It was the first place either of them had come to terms with their feelings for each other, and since then, both her and Annabeth would go there to talk to each other. The place held meaning. She also decided to keep it simple with a classic picnic idea. With the help of some friends, Piper had managed to collect food, drinks, and snacks for the date. 

She was currently making sure everything was perfect. Annabeth was supposed to arrive soon. The blanket was set up, and the food was carefully arranged in the middle. Piper sat down on one side of the blanket, before standing up again and trying to figure out if she should be standing or sitting when Annabeth arrived. The time on her Demigod-safe phone Leo made showed it was exactly 12pm noon. Annabeth was supposed to be there now. Piper waited, absently-mindedly tapping her foot against the ground and humming one of her favourite songs. She didn’t realise Annabeth arrived until she heard her speak.  
“I didn’t think you were one to enjoy love songs, Pipes.”  
Piper looked up, surprised to see Annabeth walking towards her from the trees with a slight smirk on her face. Piper blushed, before checking her phone again and smirking. “You’re two minutes late, Beth. I can’t believe you of all people were late.” Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
“I was double checking what I was wearing. I normally wouldn’t care but I wanted to make sure it looked good…” She looked down at what she was wearing with uncertainty, “does it look okay?”  
Piper looked over what Annabeth was wearing. She was wearing a pair of dark blue leggings, her normal sneakers, a nice light blue shirt, and a silver cardigan. Around her neck, Annabeth had her Camp bead necklace, her part of Summers friendship necklace, and a silver owl necklace Piper had never seen her wear before. Alongside this, Annabeth had her hair down but with two small braids on either side of her head that joined at the back of her head. Is it possible to be even more attracted to someone than before?  
Piper stepped forwards, gently grabbing Annabeth’s hands, and spoke.  
“You seriously didn’t have to dress up as much since you would have looked perfect either way, but you look gorgeous.”  
Annabeth blushed, looking down and smiling. She pulled back a little bit before looking Piper up and down. Piper was surprised when Annabeth leant forwards, and whispered, “You look gorgeous too. And dare I say… hot.”  
Piper had chosen to wear her light purple, long sleeved off shoulder crop top, black high-waisted jeans, her normal sneakers, and her Camp necklace alongside her part of Summer’s friendship necklace. She hadn’t been bothered doing anything fancy with her hair so she had in a messy side braid over her shoulder with a couple feathers. She hadn’t been trying to go overboard with her looks, but couldn’t help but get flustered at Annabeth’s comment. “Thanks.”  
Annabeth smiled. “No problem. You do look unbelievably attractive. I’ve never seen you in anything besides your normal clothes. Oh, except when you were claimed by Aphrodite. But you definitely suit this look more than that dress you were forced to wear with makeup. Not to say you didn’t look pretty then because even in your normal clothes you’re beautiful.” Annabeth laughed nervously. Smiling, Piper pulled Annabeth towards her and kissed her on the lips. Annabeth responded immediately and kissed back, her soft lips delicately pressing against Piper’s own. The kiss lasted longer than Piper felt possible, the seconds of this love feeling like eternity. They both pulled away, much to Piper’s disappointment as she wished the moment would last, catching their breath. Piper felt like she should say something or move, but couldn’t do anything but stare into Annabeth’s stormy grey eyes, mesmerised at how beautiful they looked up close. Annabeth suddenly chuckled, gently reaching up and brushing a few loose strands of hair from the side of Piper’s face, the affectionate touch of her hand sending shivers of pleasure and warmth through Piper’s body.  
“We haven’t even properly started the date yet,” Annabeth spoke, her voice coming out slightly breathless, “and you’ve already got me wanting more, faster than I would have thought, Pipes.”  
“M-more?” Piper questioned, her heartbeat racing. This was so unlike her to get nervous and weird with her feelings like this. Normally she would be in control, the one leading.  
Annabeth grinned, shaking her head slightly, a cherry-red blush decorating her cheeks, and gave Piper a quick kiss on the lips before standing back a bit. “How about we just sit down, eat, and talk for a bit, shall we?”  
“Yep of course. Yeah.” Piper responded, pushing down the feelings she was having the moment before, and calming her racing heartbeat. 

She focused on sitting down across from Annabeth on the picnic blanket. It didn’t look like much, but it had taken a surprisingly large amount of effort. Especially regarding the picnic blanket. She went round everyone in Camp asking if they had a picnic blanket she could borrow but somehow, no one had one. No one she had asked anyways, there’s a good chance she missed asking some people. One would think that at least someone would have a blanket, but then, she suspected it was highly unlikely that anyone even bought one to Camp, and no one would have really have any reason to buy one. Regardless, she got one eventually, which was very helpful.  
Getting out the food and setting up a couple cups for the drinks, Piper couldn’t help but notice the amazed look on Annabeth’s face.  
“Piper, this is amazing. How did you get all of the food?” Annabeth asked.  
“Some if it like these chips were kindly donated by Percy from his storage of food. There’s also some food I gathered from breakfast this morning with the help of a couple others.”  
Annabeth had a look of realisation. “That’s why you kept making weird eye contact with Thalia and Leo at random points this morning during breakfast.”  
“Yep. And the last two things, these cookies and sandwiches,” she pointed at each thing as she said them, “were gathered by Nico. I gave him a bit of money and he Shadow-travelled to a store out of Camp. Maybe don’t tell Will that he Shadow-travelled though.”  
Annabeth laughed. “Of course not,” she spoke, opening the bag of cookies and grabbing one from inside. Piper raised her eyebrow, also grabbing one.  
“A cookie already? You always pegged me as the kind of person that would grab a sandwich or something first.”  
Rolling her eyes, Annabeth responded. “What can I say? Sally’s homemade cookies have given me a sweet tooth. I can’t help it.”  
Piper smiled. “Agreed. Her cookies are the best.”  
They ate some more of the cookies in silence before Piper spoke up again.  
“Should we be talking about stuff? Like, each other or something?”  
“Piper, we already know pretty much everything about each other. We were best friends for ages before all this.”  
Piper frowned. “Yeah but I’m sure there are still things about each other that we don’t know.”  
Annabeth looked like she thought otherwise. “Really? For starters, I bet you can tell me what my favourite animal is and the reasoning, as well as my favourite dog breed and my reasoning. You also probably know my favourite colour, dream place to live, dream job, and more. Those are facts about me along with many others that I’ve told you a million times, Pipes. And I could probably name those same things about you from conversations we’ve had.”  
“This is so frustrating that we already know most things about each other. We can’t do any cliché questions games.”  
“We could eat some of this amazing food,” Annabeth spoke, smiling.  
Piper shrugged her shoulders, also smiling. “Sure.”  
Neither of them had touched the bag of chips yet, so Piper reached out to open them while Annabeth grabbed a couple plastic cups.  
“Drink, Pipes?” Annabeth started unscrewing the cap on the bottle of Diet Coke that Piper had gotten the Stolls to ‘borrow’ from Mr. D’s large collection they had found in the Big House.  
“Definitely,” Piper answered, smiling. When Annabeth had finished pouring the drinks, the two of them did a fake toast, pretending to clink glasses with their cups while saying “Cheers!”, before laughing when Piper accidentally spilt some of hers. They continued eating, falling into a rhythm where they eat for a few minutes, talk about something for a bit, and then continue eating. 

All while this was happening, Piper could not stop thinking about how nervous and weird she had gotten when Annabeth had hinted at something more. With Jason, Piper had been more of the dominant one, the one to initiate a kiss, the one that probably would have suggested anything. At least, she thought so since Jason never really seemed ready for anything besides kissing, let alone being the one to think about anything else. Annabeth, however, was different. Just kissing Annabeth had made Piper feel things she never had with Jason. Piper couldn’t explain it, but something about Annabeth made her want to let all her emotional guards down and be vulnerable and loved for once. 

After a couple of hours or so — Piper wasn’t keeping perfect track of time but she presumed that’s how long it had been since they actually started eating — Piper took a last sip of her drink before leaning back on her arms and sighing. “I’m pretty sure I’ve eaten enough that there’s no way I’ll have room for dinner later.”  
Annabeth rolled her eyes, dusting crumbs off her hands. “You are the one that brought all this food here.”  
“It’s not like I expected to eat this much!” Piper protested.  
Annabeth laughed, before stifling her laugh and motioning to the rest of what was left of the food in front of them both. “Should we pack this up into the bag?”  
“Yeah, probably a good idea.” The two of them started packing up the food which only took a minute considering the amount they had eaten. When they had finished packing up, Piper sat down on the grass, stretching her legs out and leaning back on her arms. Annabeth walked over and sat down next to Piper, looking down at the grass.  
“So…” Piper started slowly, “what do we do now?” She turned to look at Annabeth who decided in that moment to look up from the grass and lean down, placing a slow kiss on Pipers lips. Piper shifted her body slightly so that she was sitting up more and could move her hands to run her fingers through Annabeth’s curly hair. She pressed her body closer to Annabeth as they continued to kiss, their lips moving furiously as if they were both trying to dominate the other. Piper felt Annabeth start add more force into her movements, and she let her body relax as Annabeth gently pushed her onto the ground so that Piper was lying underneath her. Piper’s breath hitched and she could feel her heartbeat racing. A look of worry spread across Annabeth’s face, confusing Piper.  
“Hey, Pipes, are you okay? You look kind of nervous,” Annabeth spoke with concern.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just…. I’m not exactly used to this whole… being a bottom thing. Don’t get me wrong, this feels perfect, just… Jason was always really… timid per se, when it came to anything other than a quick kiss, so on the occasion that we did end up like this, I was always on top…”  
Annabeth leant down and placed a soft kiss on Pipers lips, sending a shiver down Pipers spine. “It’s okay, I understand. I mean, I kind of do.” Annabeth looked to the side. “I was always the bottom with Percy. Not that I always wanted to be, it just always ended up like that and the kissing never lasted long enough to matter.”  
Piper grinned. “So we’ve switched sides.”  
“Pretty much,” Annabeth replied, a smile lighting up her face.  
“That’s not to say,” Piper spoke nonchalantly, but with devious look she knew was in her eyes, “that I won’t enjoy every moment in the future where I am the one lying on top of you and admiring your body.”  
Annabeth faked a look of shock and clutched her hand to her chest in exaggerated shock. “Piper! Are you trying to say… that you don’t like it when I do this,” Annabeth’s voice went from normal to alluring so suddenly that it came as a pleasant surprise to Piper, before Annabeth locked lips with her and started kissing with such force and passion that Piper was overwhelmed with desire. Piper kissed back, sliding her hands under Annabeth’s shirt and up Annabeth’s cold back to pull her down closer, the soft moan of pleasure that escaped from Annabeth’s mouth driving Piper to continue. The two of them became increasingly frantic and rough, Piper’s hands holding Annabeth closer and Annabeth’s hands holding Piper’s face. Their lips kept smashing against each other as if in a battle, until soon their tongues were involved too, joining in the battle for dominance. Sparks of pleasure and desire flooded through Piper’s body with every moment, until being confined to the ground didn’t feel like enough. She slid her hands around to Annabeth’s stomach and shoulder, pushing up until they had switched places with Piper lying on top of Annabeth. Annabeth gasped from suddenly being pushed onto the ground with the weight of Piper on top of her.  
“Hope that wasn’t too rough for you, Beth,” Piper spoke in sultry voice, her hands on the ground either side of Annabeth’s face, propping her body up slightly.  
“As if, Pipes,” Annabeth responded, before roughly pulling Piper back down on top of her and starting another battle between their mouths. Piper pulled away much quicker this time, smirking at the disappointed look on Annabeth’s face, only to softly place a kiss on Annabeth’s cheek. She kissed just below that, and then that, working her way down over Annabeth’s jaw line, stopping when she reached her neck to leave a noticeable mark and get a moan out of Annabeth. Piper was about to continue when Annabeth spoke.  
“Pipes…”  
“Yeah, Annabeth? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”  
Annabeth shook her head, smiling slightly. “No, of course not. But thank you for asking. I just thought it was getting awfully dark and we don’t want a repeat of the first time in which we actually don’t hear our friends coming and we look more than just tired.”  
Piper put her weight on one of her arms and turned to notice the sky was indeed starting to grow dark. “We’ll even make it for dinner… but I don’t want to leave…”  
“I know…” Annabeth responded, sitting up and forcing Piper to shift until they were in a position where Piper was sitting on Annabeth’s lap with her legs around Annabeth’s waist, “but, wouldn’t a bed be much more comfy than this ground? I’m sure we could continue this another time in a much nicer place.”  
“Mmm…” Piper agreed, twirling a few strands of Annabeth’s honey-blonde hair in her fingers, “and when do you suppose that would be possible in a camp where we all live in cabins with others?”  
Annabeth shrugged nonchalantly but with a mischievous glint in her stormy eyes. “Summer break ends in two weeks. I don’t know about you, but I haven’t applied for a job yet so I’m sure I’ll have a few days after the break when everyone has left. We’d have the entire cabin of a certain friend that is leaving to go stay with his mom, all to ourselves.”  
Piper raised her eyebrows in surprise and put her hands on Annabeth’s shoulders in mock seriousness. “That is so devious of you, Beth. I love it.”  
“Of course you do,” Annabeth replied, rolling her eyes. Piper opened her mouth to say something about leaving to head back when Annabeth suddenly spoke. “Piper… what are you planning on doing for the year? Cause you only turned 16 a few months ago so you still have a couple years left till you aren’t supposed to be in school anymore.”  
“Ugh don’t remind me… oh my God’s that’s such a weird thought. You’re legally an adult now,” Piper realised.  
“By two months, Pipes,” Annabeth said. “And I’m only than you by two years. Anyways, you didn’t answer the question.”  
Piper shrugged her shoulders. “I haven’t really thought about it. Though, I could always find a school near wherever you get a job and go there for a year or so. Get a part-time after school job so we’re both earning money.”  
Annabeth nodded her head looking mildly surprised. “That’s actually a pretty fool-proof idea. Where would we live though?”  
“I could ask my dad to pay for us to live in an apartment to start off with, plus small costs for other little things. Then, with both of us earning money, we’ll eventually have enough to survive without anyone else’s help together.”  
Annabeth leant forwards and enveloped Piper in a massive hug and Piper hugged back.  
“This is a wonderful idea. I can’t believe we’ll actually be able to move in together soon. Assuming your dad will agree, of course.”  
“Of course he will,” Piper replied with certainty. She knew for a fact that her dad would say yes. “He probably won’t agree because he’s super interested in helping, but he’s likely to agree to set up payment for an apartment and any school fees and just leave me to do what I want. He cares in the way that he’d help by paying, but he wouldn’t care about anything else in the situation.”  
“Ah I see. At least he cares at all. I think my dad gave up on me years ago. He’d maybe help, but he’d be cautious. Especially since he isn’t the most supportive,” Annabeth said, a sad look in her eyes.  
“Hey, Annabeth…” Piper reach out and lightly touched Annabeth’s cheek. “You don’t need to worry about any of that, okay? You don’t need to worry about anything but yourself now. You’re an adult. Who cares if he’s supportive or not. When you get a job but turn out to be amazing at it and rise to the top with fame in the architect world, you get to prove to him how amazing you are and that you don’t need him.”  
Annabeth smiled. “Thank you, Pipes. That means a lot.”  
“It’s my pleasure.” Piper smiled too, tracing her finger lightly along the side of Annabeth’s face and watching Annabeth’s eyes flutter. Piper suddenly frowned as she noticed Annabeth’s hair and began to run her fingers through it.  
“I can’t believe I messed up your incredible hair,” Piper mumbled, “it must have taken you ages to get this nice. Especially with these cute little braids.”  
Annabeth laughed, moving Piper’s hands from her hair. “I can’t believe you’re worried about how messy you think you’ve made my hair.”  
“The effort you must have put in though…”  
“It’s fine really. If anything, you should be worried about your own hair.”  
Piper shrugged. “Eh, my hair is always messy. Plus, it’s in a braid so it shouldn’t look too bad.”  
Annabeth raised her eyebrow. “And when our friends see we have unusually messy hair? That, and this awfully suspicious mark I now have on the side of my neck.”  
“Whoops, forgot about that. They probably won’t notice…”  
“Pipes, our friends are going to be looking for these signs so they can tease us.”  
“Ah, true,” Piper responded. “Ah well, not like we can do anything now.”  
“Yeah. Speaking of our friends,” Annabeth added, “they’ve probably all headed over for dinner now. We might want to hurry up and leave now so they don’t think we’ve died or are doing anything else.”  
Piper laughed. “Yeah, probably. Let’s go then.” She stood up, moving to the side so then Annabeth could get off.  
“Gods my legs hurt. I didn’t realise how your weight was hurting my legs until you just moved,” Annabeth complained. Rolling her eyes, Piper extended her arm for Annabeth to grab, and pulled her up.  
“Cool.” Piper looked around to make sure they hadn’t left anything. “Should we go back to everyone else now?”  
“Sure—”  
“Wait!” Piper exclaimed, interrupting and startling Annabeth. “Sorry. Okay so I know this doesn’t matter what with the entire day we just had, but just so it’s confirmed… Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend?”  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you even have to ask—”  
“Just answer please,” Piper begged.  
“Fine. Yes of course I will Beauty Queen. Now lets go.”  
“Yay!” Piper pulled Annabeth in for a quick kiss on the lips. “And I haven’t heard you use that nickname for me in ages but you need to use it more. Really boosts my ego.”  
Annabeth laughed and lightly punched Piper in the arm before starting to walk back, Piper by her side. 

With the sounds of crashing waves and the faint noise of distant sea birds behind them, Piper and Annabeth walked off from their first date.  
“That was the best date I’ve ever been on.”  
“Agreed.”

And yes, yes their friends did notice their unusually messy hair and the suspicious mark on Annabeth’s neck. But both of the two girls were smart enough to avoid giving any details. Especially since there’d be a lot more where that came from. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Ya'll! This story is one that I've already had up on my Wattpad account for quite some time, and I decided to add it here. On Wattpad, I've got every chapter besides the last couple chapters done, so I'll just update this with another chapter whenever I have time. You won't have to wait to long to keep reading.  
> ~ Raven


End file.
